Digimon Sword Online
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When the hottest VRMMORPG hits the selves, the digidestined go to investigate and see if there was any activity involving Digimon, only to discover with was a trap for 10000 players including themselves, not they must save the players of SAO with the help of new friends while trying to find out why Digimon are suddenly on Aincrad!
1. Aincrad

"Okay once you see any indication of what we're looking at get ready to blast it!" a young man in black said as a smoke cloud appeared.

"Any time now Kirito!" a brunette said

"KIRITO!" a chestnut hair girl said

"NOW!" Kirito said, as several different monsters

"VOLCANIC STRIKE, SHOGUN SWORD, THUNDER BALL, CAT'S SNOWBALL, TEAR ARROW, NOVA BLAST, METEOR WING, HOWLING BLASTER, HAND OF FATE, ROSETTA STONE, HARPOON TORPEDO, ELECTRO SHOCKER, NEEDLE SPRAY, BLAST RINGS, GOLD RUSH, VEE-LASER, SPIKING STRIKE!" the attacks were called out impacting where the smoke cloud was.

"Did we get it?" a young man in samurai styled clothing asked nervously.

"I don't think so" the brunette from before said as something descended into their view.

"Oh no, it can't be!" a red hair guys shouted

"That's what was on floor 100!" the girl said from before

"What is that thing?" Kirito asked.

"That is Doom digitised" the brunette said

* * *

 _ **2 years ago**_

"Are you this is a good idea Davis?" a boy with wild and messy brown hair said

"Hey don't blame me, Izzy's the one who said we should do this, you know" Davis said

"I don't see why we should be playing a game online when we could be out there playing soccer" The brunette said

"Because Izzy thinks that Digimon could somehow infiltrate the game or something like that" Davis said

"Like that could **ever** happen" the brunette said as he arrived at his friends house, once he got in there the pair saw twelve areas set up, each one with a Nerve-Gear helmet to play the latest VRMMORPG: **Sword Art Online**

"Ah there you guys are, we're just about to get ready" Izzy said, a red haired young man with a high intelligence.

"So do you really think a digimon attack will occur in the game?" a blonde young man said.

"I hope not Matt, but we better be there just in case" Izzy said "Okay, time for the fun and games to begin.

"So how do we start?" Tai asked as he laid down on the bench between his sister Kari and his girlfriend Mimi.

"Just say Link-Start" Izzy said

"Okay, on 3" Tai said "1...2...3" he counted

"LINK START!" they all said as the login and starting screen appear. Soon all they saw was white.

* * *

Davis slowly opened his eyes and looked around, it was almost like he had stepped into the digital world, however there were no monsters only humans in a fantasy setting.

"Not bad, not at all" Davis said turning around to see his friends in light leather armour, with tunics the colour of either their D-3s or crests.

"This is intense, hey Izzy are you sure we're not in the digital world?" Tai asked pulling out a simple one handed sword and twirled it around

"Oh I'm quite sure Tai" Izzy said, "Anyway we better get some grinding done" he said

"Good idea Izzy" Sora, one of the female digidestined said. Davis looked around as he gripped his sword. He paused suddenly seeing a player with shoulder length black hair.

"No way, Hey Kirito!" Davis said running over to the new player.

"Hey Davis, I didn't know you were into SAO" the player called Kirito said

"Yeah, well my friends and I decided to try it out" Davis said smiling.

"Cool, come on I know a good spot for some basic grinding" Kirito said as he led the digidestined to a spot, along the way they met Klein who asked Kirito for some help figuring out the game. Kirito agreed and took his group to the wild where they ran into some boars. The girls laughed as Klein was knocked back by a boar, only to see Kirito take it down with a rock. Off to the side Ken and Izzy were checking their digivices.

"No sign of any digimon" Ken said

"Let's just hope we're that lucky" Izzy said "It's getting late, we should log out"

* * *

"HEY What gives?" They heard Klein said

"What's going on" Ken said

"The logout option missing" Klein said

"Are you sure its not a bug or something?" Kirito asked as all the others checked too.

"Izzy what do you make of it?" Tai asked

"I'm not sure, for all we know it could be one of those launch day bugs; better contact the system administrator" Izzy said

"Oh well, somebody will be along when they noticed we're missing for dinner and remove the headgear." Matt said

"But I live alone" Klein said

"My mum and sister will realise something's up when I'm not there for dinner

"Dude, you have a sister, is she hot?" Klein asked

"Could you um focus on what's important here?" Matt said

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right here" Cody said

"I Agree" Izzy said sternly as a bell went off in the distance

"Something tells me that's not the dinner bell Tai said

"Guys, we've got a problem! I just tried reaching the GM and nothing happened!" Davis exclaimed

"That can't be right, thgey should be!" Izzy said before everything flashed brilliant white

* * *

"There" Izzy finished seeing themselves in the town of beginning "How did we get here?"

"A mass teleport?" Klein asked

"Okay, now I know something's wrong Be ready for anything!" Tai commanded shifting into digidestined form with the others. Suddenly the sky was filled with red hexagons

"WHAT IS THAT!" Klein said pointing the bleeding sky which formed into a hooded figure

"Okay, now I'm officially freaked out" Davis said

"This can't be happening Yolie whimpered

"It can't be!" Izzy gasped

"You want to fill us in her Izzy" Joe said

"That has to be Akihito Kayaba!" Izzy said

"Attention players Welcome to Sword Art Online" Kayaba said "Welcome to my world"

"What does he mean by 'his world?" Kirito asked

"I am the only one who can control." Kayaba said "I'm sure most of you have already noticed that the logout button is missing from your main menus, this is not a bug or a glitch, but a feature of SAO" he said

"What?" Kirito asked

"No logout button, then how are we suppose to exit the game?" Yolie asked.

"I have a bad feeling that we're about to find out!" Tai said.

"You cannot logout out of SAO, and no one outside can logout you out by removing the headgear, for if they do so a transmitter inside the Nervegear will discharged a Microwave pulse frying your brain thus ending you life. " Kayaba said

"He's bluffing" TK said

"I don't think so, the Nervegear works on microwaves, and if the safeties were to be disabled then, they would fry your brains instantly" Kirito said

"But that's nuts!" Klein said

"And to those who think this is a bluff, I assure you its not" Kayaba said as several news screens appeared "Despite my warning several player's friends and families have done just that killing them in the process" he went one "As a result, 213 players have died while playing SAO!

"No, no it can't be" Mimi cried.

"Impossible" Joe said

"You monster!" Davis cried out

"As a result the news coverage has increased including the deaths, so take comfort in that while you are trying to clear the game no nervegears will be removed"  
"YOu bastard!" TK snarled

"Please not that when you're life points hit zero, there can be nothing done to revive a player, for when you hit zero in SAO you will hit zero in real life

"NO!" Kari shouted

"That Son of a bitch!" Kirito declared.

"There is only one way for a player to escape now, attain victory. Each time you conquer a dungeon the next floor will open up, get to floor 100 and you will clear the game"

"IZzy, please tell me you know how far the beta players got in the month long beta?" Tai asked

"Floor 8 was the highest I got to" Kirito said

"Its impossible, not even the beta testers got to floor 10!" Klein said

* * *

"One last little thing, I have placed an item in your inventory, a little welcoming gift so to speak, please open it now if you would

"Please tell me something I can shove up his ass once we get to floor 100!" Tai said opening his menu

"Easy Tai" Sora said,

"A mirror" Kirito said as he opened it, soon the entire area started to flash white

"Are you okay Kirito?" Klein asked

"Yeah I am, but who are you?" Kirito said no longer seeing the long haired warrior, instead in front of him was a lanky looking man with spiked hair.

"Who am I, who are you?" Klein asked making Kirito look in the mirror to see himself instead of his avatar.

"Okay, this is weird" Davis shouted

"We look like our real world selves" Sora said

"The mirror must have made our avatars look like ourselves in the real world!" Izzy figured out. Soon everyone went from looking like all average fit adults to people with various ages, body types and genders

"But how could he figure out what we look like?" Klein asked

"There's a high density scanner in the headgear, that's how he got how we look" Kirito said

"As for height and body type, it must have been from the physical calibration where you had to pat yourselves down

* * *

"Why would he do this?" Kari asked

"Right now you are probably wondering why, why would Akihito Kayaba creator of Sword Art Online do this, well the answer is simple, I wanted to make a world of my own design and rule it." Kayaba said

"Kayaba" Kirito hissed

"As you can see I have achieved my goal, and with that the tutorial of SAO has ended and now players I wish you the best of luck." he disappearing

After moments of stunned silence a young girl cried out driving everyone into a frenzy

"SHIT!" Tai cursed

"What do we do now Tai?" Mimi asked

"I have no idea" Tai said "But maybe, try and control the crowd get them into groups and lead them into safer areas, after that we can think of something else" Tai said

"Alright" Sora said, Tai noticed Kari was afraid

"We will get through this, we should be better at this than everyone else, I mean we were in the digital world, okay so now things are worse, but hey they were back then too, so we can die in here, so what. We survived a giant metal seasnake, a vampire, we've seen and angel and devil fight to the point of deletion, we were chased by a skeleton, sunbaked and much more, and after all that we're still here and together. For we are the digidestined! And now instead of saving the real and digital worlds we have to save the Virtual World's inhabitants from death" Tai said

"No words could have been more spoken, so let's do our jobs and save the world" Matt said as he took off.

"All for one, and one for all" Davis said

"Its now or never!" Matt said

"LET'S SAVE THE WORLD!" they all cheered.

* * *

It wasn't long before over a month since the game started 2,000 players lost their lives, and the floor has yet to be cleared. But little did we know or anyone else that things would be getting more and more interesting. For the day Kayaba trapped over 10,000 people inside a VRMMORPG, a hooded figure stood outside the area, seeing several people glowing in his vision. The figure smiled before looking outwards and seeing a small green looking vortex.

"Things are getting more and more interesting" he said

* * *

 **DIGIMON SWORD ONLINE**

Next time: Digidestined


	2. Digidestined

"hard to believe it's been a month since Player Death Online started" Davis said, now wearing a customised jacket of brown leather with a fur collar and flame decal on one of the sleeves. It was a lucky find on one of the quests he partook in

"Don't even joke about that man" Kirito groaned

"Sorry" Davis said, he and the other digidestined had form their own guild and use their experience in the digital world to help those in Aincrad. People started to whisper about them, saying they were heroes by saving dozens of players from traps, monster and high level dungeons. Kirito often helped out as did Klein and a few other players. But they could only do so much.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood" Davis said "At least we bumped into that pretty, pretty girl; man she was a keeper. Please tell me you got her contact details" Davis said

"Shut up, you know I'm not looking for that" Kirito said

"Whatever, she was a rapier user, meaning she was most likely a speed built player" Davis said

"As in comparison to..." Kirito said

"Our strength type builds" Davis said Anyway do you think anyone's found the dungeon yet?"

"No clue. But come on the meeting's starting soon" Kirito advised.

* * *

 _ **Town of beginnings amphitheatre**_

Kirito and Davis sat down near a cloaked figure

'Its her' Davis whispered nudging his friend when a pulling sensation appeared in his cheek

"So where have you been!" it was Yolei one of his fellow Digidestined and a member of the Digi-virtue guild, Aincrad's first guild

"Around, I just finished helping a trio of merchants out in the deep woods" Davis said

"You got the quest sheet" TK said showing up with the others

"Right here" Davis replied showing the quest log

"Okay, I'll tell Izzy; man Davis you worked fast, oh hey Kirito" TK saiud

"Hey guys" Kirito said waving, even though Davis and Kirito were old friend, he was still warming up to the others.

* * *

"Welcome to today meeting, but before we do anything, my name is Diavel and I am a Knight"

"There's no job class system" a random player shouted out

"Okay, now the reason for this meeting, today our party found the dungeon that will lead to the next floor" Divale said

"Wait what?" Davis asked. This announcement shocked everyone. But Diavel continued on to

"Now we need to defeat the boss of this floor to gain access to the door, and after that we tell the peopel of the Town of Beginnings this game is beatable!" Diavel said earning a cheer of the crowd.

"He's good" Sora said

"Something's off here" Izzy said

"Okay, glad to hear your all with me, but we need to figure out how we're going to fight the boss. First I recommend that we team up into parties of six" Diavel said "Since a typical party won't stand a chance against a boss fight we need to create a raid group consisting of several parties"

"Okay so we're already in two parties" Yolei said

"I don't think so" Cody said pointing out Davis was with Kirito and the cloaked girl.

"He's got the right idea" Tai said

"So you got left out as well huh?" Davis asked as he sent the two invites to join his party

"I wasn't left out, everyone seems like they are already friends, plus aren't you apart of a guild already?" the girl asked

"Yeah, but Kirito's my friend and our guild's job is to help those who can't" Davis declared

"Alright I'll accept" Kirito said accepting the invite as his health bar was added under Davis'

"So am I" the girl said as her health bar under Davis and Kirito

'Asuna, huh?' the two thought

* * *

"Okay now that everyone's team up"

"HOLD IT!" a voice shouted out "I have something to say"

"Who's the cactus headed clown?" Tai said

"Tai, be nice" Mimi scolded him

"My name's Kibaou. Before we fight the boss, I want get something off my chest. We all know about the two thousand player that died over a month; well I think their needs to be some apologies" he snarled.

"Anybody think I would get blamed if I accidentally stab him in the back" Davis muttered

"I would" Kari said

"Are you talking about the beta testers, or rather ex-beta testers right?" Diavel asked

"Of course I mean them, the day this damn game started the rushed out and got all the best hunting spots and all the best loot leaving us all out there to die! They got stronger while we got weaker. To them we're nothing. Heck I'm guessing some of them are right here among us, so here is how I want you to apologise, drop all of your gold and loot. Make them feel weak and pathetic"

"That's it!" Tai snarled

"Easy Tai, I know how you feel about meatheads like him, but killing him won't do anything" matt said

"He's right, so just chill out and save it for the monsters" Izzy said holding his friend back.

* * *

"Excuse me" a deep voice said as a tall man stood up

"Looks American" Mimi said

"But can I say something, my name is Agil, Kibaou right?" he said pulling something out "I want to make sure we're on they same page, that page being that you say the ex-beta testers have abandoned those who weren't apart of the beta and left them to die without any help right, not to mention you want us to give up our winnings as way on an apology, did I leave anything out?"

"No you didn't" Kibaou said

"Good, now the item stores give these out for free, did you get one?" Agil asked

"Yeah I got on so what?" Kibaou asked sneering

"Who do you think you got these from, The Ex-Beta testers." Agil informed them before turning to the crowd "LISTEN UP! Everyone had the same amount of access to this informatiuon but a lot still died. I didn't come here to blame anyone; rather I'm here to learn from their deaths. I'm here to find out how we're to beat the boss and clear the game. I'm here to make sure we get home" Agil said

"Here, here" Tai said nodding, The rest of the meeting was just to inform them about the boss: Illfang the Kobold Lord and the Kobold sentinels and the sharing of loot and EXP. But no one ever thought what was going to happen ever did also that no one noticed was the shady look Diavel had on his face, no one except Davis

'What are you up to Diavel?

* * *

After the meeting everyone split up into their group to rest and prep for the boss fight. Davis sat down on a bench eating a bread roll with Asuna, who was scowling at the taste when Davis noticed this and pulled out a small pot

"Where, put this on it, it will make it taste better believe me" Davis said smearing the golden substance on it

"They do taste good, but that stuff will make it taste better, but not as good as these stuff" Kirito said joining them smearing a light yellow substance on his roll. "Mission reward?"

"Yep, you" Davis replied

"Heifer quest one village over" Kirito said

"Honey and Cream?" Asuna spreading both over hers. Once she took a bite with was gone in a flash

"Why are you here?" Kirito asked

"Because I know the struggles of those trapped in a game. I'm here to save those who can't save themselves" Davis said sadly

"I'm here to not lose sight of myself, I don't want to stay in a locked room here in the town of beginnings rotting away. I prefer to stay the way I am until the day I die, even if that means I die fighting a monster, I won't lose to this game or this world, no matter what happens"

"Awesome" Davis said 'I wish Veemon was here'

"Oaky, let's go over this again, we're the backup. So our priority is the minions who want to protect their boss: the Ruin Kobold sentinels." Kiriot said as the raid party travelled to the dungeon

"We get it" Davis said

"And" Kirito said

"You'll use a sword skill to knock them back and then Asuna will switch in to" Davis said before being interrupted

"What's switching again?" Asuna asked

"This is your first party right?" Kiriot asked looking nervous

"Pretty much" Asuna said. Davis was paying attention since something was in the air. He could feel it, something had changed in one month and they were about to find out what it was shortly.

"Well we're done" Davis joked

"Shut up Davis" Kirito said

* * *

The raid party finally reached the door. And that feeling Davis had before came back stronger than before

'No it couldn't be coming from there could it?" the digidestined mentally asked

"Alright everyone listen up for this is all I have to say, let's win this thing" Diavel said earning a massive cheer as axes, swords, spears and shields were raised

"LET'S DO THIS!" and with that the raid party entered the boss room, which to everyone shock was active and Illfang a kangaroo looking monster was down to his last health bar holding a nodachi. Suddenly Illfang saw the raid party and charged them.

"Easy victory!" Diavel said as Illfang stopped and a massive fist was shown to have punched right through his chest.

"What?" Diavel asked as everyone froze. Kirito and Asuna was in shock, while Davis started to back up

"We need to leave right now" Davis said as the door behind them shut with great force

"Why, what's wrong?" Asuna asked as Illfang was ripped in two by whatever shove its fist through the boss' chest

"That's what wrong" Kiriot said as a massive minotaur with a zip going from its groin to its neck stood tall in the room and bellowed showing five health bars and the name 'Minotarumon' was displayed

"THIS NEVER HAPPENED IN THE BETA!" Agil shouted out.

* * *

Davis looked around for anything that could have helped in this fight.

"Kirito, Asuna look for anything that might hold items in it"

" **EARTHQUAK DRILL!"** the bull said slamming his left arm down creating a massive shockwave levelling all the players, some got up to try and attack, only to be floor by a stomp or punch killing them in one hit

"No way" Kirito said horror on his face. Suddenly Asuna spotted a small blue chest off to the side.

"There" she said

"Good, now keep that thing off of me for a couple of minutes" Davis said

"Wait, WHAT! You want us to fight that thing!" Kirito exclaim

"NO just delay it about three minutes"

"Okay let's go" Asuna said as she raced in with Kirito

"Okay, come on!" Agil said.

* * *

"Okay, I just hope this is what I hope it is" Davis said opening the chest to see six small light teal colour devices, twelve handheld computers and six devices like hand held radios, only one of them was grey with black while the others were white with different coloured grips namely blue, red, green, yellow and pink. Davis smiled picking up his blue D3 and D-Terminal

"Here goes nothing, but DIGI-PORT OPEN!" he shouted pointing it at the ceiling "Please" he whispered as the ground shook

"What's going on?" Kibaou asked. Once the shaking stopped everyone held their breathe

"Now what?" Asuna asked removing her hood as twelve pillars of light emerge

"Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon" a dozen voices said as the light died down to show twelve new, cuter monsters.

"Asuna?" Kirito asked

"Yeah" Asuna said

"Are you seeing, a small dinosaur, a horned dog, a pink bird, a red beetle, some king of seal thing, a walking plant, a bat wing earred guinea pig, a cat with gloves, a blue lizard, a red bird with a headband, an armadillo and a green caterpillar worm thing?" he asked

"Whoa we are we?" Veemon the blue lizard asked

"I don't know, did we take a wrong digiport?" Agumon the dinosaur asked

"VEEMON!" "DAVIS!" the two cried out as the cuter monsters crowded around him

"They're here" TK said

"its not an illusion is it?" Yolei asked

"I don't think so" Ken said

* * *

"Okay, we can catch up later but now we have to deal with him" Davis said

"Right with you partner" Veemon said

"In that case Digi-Armour Energize!" Davis shouted as an orange flame like light left his D3

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO" Veemon cried before becoming a dragon shaped flame which died down to reveal a taller slimmer Veemon wearing flame armour, which sprouted blade like claws and horn "FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE" the armour level digimon said "Hey Davis how do you like your digi-steak?"

"Well done" Davis said drawing his sword. "Thing you can take that thing?"

"Can you?" Flamedramon asked

"What?" Asuna said

* * *

* _ **play Digimon the movie OST-Let's Kick it off*  
**_ Davis and Flamedramon rushed in, avoiding any punches thrown by the digital beast. Davis got behind it and swung taking down a fifth of health bar.

"Over here you walking beefcake!" Flamedramon said heating up his left fist "FLAME FIST!" the dragon said dealing nearly half of the health bar worth of damage making the giant stumble back. "Oh what's wrong you pile of leather, did that hurt!" Flamedramon taunted flip kicking it "DAVIS SWITCH!"

"You got it" Davis said doing a three strike sword move, jumping out of the way so Flamedramon could jump back in and punch a couple of more times with the Flame Fist attack.

"He's good" Agil said as the two switched out so Davis got a couple of stabs on the Champion level digimon

"EARTHQUAKE DRILL!" Minotarumon said punching with his drill

"Whoops nearly felt that one" Flamedramon said as Davis swiped at the arm holding the drill.

"Time to finish this: FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon said jumping into the air and igniting himself before flying at the bull. The bull like digimon was set alight before falling back

"Somebody order the barbecue?" Flamedramon asked returning back to Veemon

"Good job" Davis said hugging Veemon, unaware that Minotarumon was getting back up, having a sliver of his final health bar. He roared alerting the two

"DAVIS LOOK OUT!" Tai shouted before the pair looked at him

"SHIT!" Agil said as Minotarumon shatter into pixels revealing a panting Kirito.

* * *

"Whoa" Ken said as the victory signal appeared, soon the players cheered as Kirito got the final victory screen showing he got the final attack bonus: a black coat.

"HEY!" Kibaou shouted

"Great cactus head" Tai grumbled

"WHat the hell was that, and what the hell are those things?" he asked

"We're digimon" Agumon said

"They live in a parallel world which is almost like this one, a digital world, filled with creatures of all shapes and sizes. Now a few years ago the worlds were aligned and they were allowed to come to our world"  
"The Odaiba incident" Asuna said "I thought that was an internet rumour

"It wasn't, most of us were involved. But before that we actually went to their world and defeated several evil digimon. But then again we were involved with a new set of battled three years after that. So we know how to handle them" Izzy said

"You knew!" Kibaou said

"Yeah no shit Numemon brains" Tai said "We came here to make sure what happened today didn't! But we had no idea for a month!" he shouted

"You know Tai calling him Numemon brain was quite offensive, well to Numemon that is" Palmon said

"What was that plant?" Kibaou said about to hit Palmon when Mimi stepped up and placed a knife by his throat

"Don't even think about it" Mimi said as the other went off to the D-Chest to grab their digivices and D-Terminals

* * *

"Hey Davis" Veemon said

"Yeah?" Davis asked

"Its open, shall we?" Veemon asked

"Sure, Yo Kirito, Asuna you guys coming?" he shouted back.

"May as well" Kirito said equipping his coat of midnight as the three opened door to the second level opening it up to a lush green field, blue skies and warm sunlight. Asuna smiled proudly before grabbing Kirito's hand and running off to find the nearest village

"Digi-Armour Energize!" Davis said

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO...RAIDRAMON!" the digimon said as he became a four legged armoured digimon with four lightning bolt like spikes around the front of the armour

"Davis, Gennai told us that six new digidestined are trapped inside, and it is our new mission to find them

"What?" Davis asked

Next Time: Frosty


	3. Frosty

"Did you hear Kirito's gone and joined a low level guild' Raidramon said as he and Davis trundled through the country side of floor 12 of Aincrad.

"That's great, do you know where they are now?" Davis asked

"According to my senses their a floor below. Shall we see them?" Raidramon asked

"Why not" the digidestined shrugged

"DAVIS!" a voice said as Kari and Nefertimon landed "I need help, a couple of players have gone up against a DarkTyrannomon!" she said

"Great, where" Davis said

"Not far from here, TK and Ken are also in route

"We would need Greymon" Davis said

"Tai's another quest with Mimi and Izzy" Kari said

"Okay, let's go" Davis said

* * *

"CHEERS!" a group of players said, including Kirito raising mugs of ale

"To Kirito, the guy who saved our lives" another player named Ducker said

"Thanks guys" Kirito said looking bashful

"No problem, it's the lest we could do" Ducker said

"Yeah you saved us back there" Keita another player said

"Thank you so much" the only girl of the group Sachi said

"It's cool" Kirito said

"I can't tell you how scared I was" Sachi said "it also made me very happy when you saved us"

"it was nothing" Kirito said

"Er, Kirito I hope I'm not out of line by asking this but what level are you?"

"level 20" Kirito said covering up the fact he was Level 40. He felt uneasy lying to a group of excited and honest players.

"What an inspiration, still a solo player at our level" Keita said

"I'm not your superior, I just hunt out in the boonies, it's not exactly efficient, but it's the only place without seriously dangerous digimon around" Kirito said

"The worse is a few irritated Geckomon and Gazimon" Kirito replied

"Oh I see, anyway I was wondering if you would join our guild." Keita asked

* * *

"FIRE BLAST!" the Dakrtyrannomon, a black T-Rex looking digimon with green frills along its spine

"EQUUS BEAM!" a golden armoured Pegasus said

"Nefertimon, Pegasusmon get in close with the golden Noose, Stingmon wait for the right moment, we need to get it away from the village" Davis said

"He's right, there are currently 46 players in that village and if it get close to them we'll be unable to save any of them!" Ken said

"SPIKING STRIKE!" Stingmon an insectoid digimon said as he flew in with an energy stinger, striking in the heart "NOW!"

"ROSETTA STONE" Nefertimon shouted summoning a pink light which shot out a stone tablet.

"STAR SHOWER" Pegasusmon said as he flew over DarkTyrannomon and unleashed a downpour of stars at the monster

"THUNDER BLAST!" Raidramon said shooting out a large bolt of lightning from its horn.

"Okay now" Davis said drawing his sword, while drew out her Isis' Grace a long dagger with a pink blade and TK drew out a longsword, all three stabbed the foot of the DarkTyrannomon destroying it an grabbing 1000 col and 1200 exp each

"Right, that's that" Davis said

"You to head to the village tavern, I hear they have a good cheesecake there" Ken said catching Wormmon

"Why not?" Kari said picking up Gatomon.

"I'm sure he'll okay for a while" Veemon said

"Sure" Davis sighed

* * *

The next night Kirito's guild called a meeting, their leader Keita looked excited

"I have an announcement to make, with that last hunt in the field we now have 200,000 col" he said making everyone excited

"Buying a guild house of our own doesn't seem like a fantasy anymore" Tetsuo said excitedly

"I think we should upgrade Sachi's equipment" Sasamaru another guild member said

"But I couldn't" Sachi said "I'm fine with what I have"

"Come on, isn't it a little unfair for Kirito to be the front player"

"I'm sorry" Sachi said

"Its cool, don't worry about me" Kirito said "I'm okay being in front"

"Thanks Kirito, now Sachi I know its hard to switch jobs, but you're there, I know you can do it; we know" Keita said

"Thanks guys" Sachi said

* * *

That Night Davis was walking under the starry night sky

"You know its beautiful no matter what world I'm in, the stars always bring beauty with them.

"I agree" Raidramon said as he saw a coupel of Elecmon run off as a red wolf like thing was chased by a couple fo samurai

"The Furinkazan Guild, isn't that Klein's guild?" Davis asked

"Yea it is, and look who else is out here" Raidramon said walking over ot the two "Klein, Kirito" his partner shouted

"Davis?" Kirito asked surprised to see his old friend walking up to him. Davis looked confused to see a Guild marker on his HP Bar.

"I heard you joined up with a guild" Davis said

"Yeah I did" Kirito said walking off

"Man don't tell me its still bothering him" Klein said

"As long as I've known him, he's been heavily lead by his emotions, especially guilt" Davis said

"Think he'll be okay?" Klein asked

"I don't know" Davis said.

"Davis there a missing player, she was last seen in Taft" Raidramon said

"How do you do that?" Klein asked

"I'm a creature of data, so I link into the system and see if anyone needs help" Raidramon said

"See ya, Klein" Davis said as Raidramon ran off "Teleport TAFT!"

* * *

"Down there!" Davis said as he spotted Kirito and the girl. "She'll be fine, come on Raidramon lets head back to the guild hall"

"Understood" Raidramon said once they were gone Kirito smiled

"Run away from what?" Kirito asked

"Everything: The guild, the monsters, the Evil Digimon and from Sword Art Online

"Hold on, are you saying you're thinking about suicide?" Kirito asked

"Maybe, I mean its not a bad idea, sadly no; if I had to courage to die I wouldn't be here hiding in town whimpering about how scared I am" Sachi admitted "Why do we have to die, why can't we just leave its a stupid game, what is the point of going through this, what is the objective" she said

"Yeah what is the point?" he asked hugging her tenderly

"I'm scared, of dying here not being able to see my friends and family again" Sachi said

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, I've been so full of fear I haven't had much sleep" she admitted

"You are not going to die, I promise" Kirito said

"How can you be sure of that?" she asked

"Because the Black Cats are a strong guild and our safety margin is well above average. Plus we have me and Tetsuo up front, so there's no reason for you to be afraid of dying" Kirito said

"Do you honestly think that we won't die and get back to the real world?" she asked

"Yeah I do" Kirito said smiling softly "You'll see we're not going to die and we're going to clear this game, go home and see our love ones soon" Kirito said. That night Sachi slept in the same as Kirito who promised to keep her safe until the end of the game.

* * *

The next day Keita and the guild were at the teleport gate

"Alright I'm off" Keita said before annoucing "Teleport Town of Beginnings" and with that he was gone. The guild stood there for a couple of second before walking a bit away

"We're about to get a house, I'm so excited" Sasamaru said

"You're starting to sound like an old man" Ducker commented

"Hey while Keita's off buying the house, why don't we get some more funds" Tetsuo suggested

"We can get some furniture" Sachi said seeming delighted

"Come on, we can go to a higher dungeon" Ducker said

"No we should stick to familiar territories, who knows what monsters of Digimon could be up there" Kirito said

"But we can make more col up there then down here" Tetsuo said

"And with our level we shouldn't have anything to worry about" Ducker said.

* * *

Awhile later the guild were walking through a dungeon on level 27, there had what they needed

"See guys that was a piece of cake" Ducker said as he came to a hidden door. Being the guild's thief he quickly opened the door

"Wait!" Kirito said as a ball of purple energy knocked him back

"How can I deny four little flies their chance to get my treasure" a giant green beast said as he grabbed Tetsuo, Sachi, Ducker and Sasamaru pulling them in

"Teleport Taft" Ducker said panicking

"I don't think so, Goblimon get them!" the digimon and Ogremon said

"NO!" Kirito shouted from outside as a barrier was placed up. The guild fought back but it was no use, the Goblimon were stronger. Ducker was the first to go down as a Goblimon used his poncho to hold him in place while another came up behind him and slammed his club into the thief's head. Tetsuo was knocking them back before a coupel fo them used their Goburi bombs to kill him. Sasamaru and Sachi were back to back as Ogremon grabbed Sachi

"SACHI!" Sasamaru and Kirito shouted as a Goblimon came up to Sasamaru

"GOBLIN STRIKE!" it said swinging his club down to kill Sasamaru.

"Good work boys, now you can relax" Ogremon said as he turned to where Kirito was forced to watch his guildmates die, Ogremon just smirked before slamming Sachi on his knee breaking her back

"SACHI" Kirito screamed

"Thank you...goodbye!" Sachi said sadly as Ogremon slammed her club into her; killing her.

"NOOOOO!" Kirito shouted before trying to get through the barrier

"Four down, one to go" Ogremon said as the barrier lifted

"EAGLE EYE!' a voice shouted as two red beams hit Ogremon

* * *

"Kirito, run we'll take care of him" Yolei said as she, Kari and their Digimon appeared as Ogremon just laughed

"What's so funny?" Kari asked

"I broke the Black Swordsman. I killed all his little guild mates in front of him, not only that but I heard their was a Digi-Destined Candiate in this pathetic little guild. So I may or may not have killed a Digi-Destined

"You what?" Yolei gasped

"No" Kari said wide eyed

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kirito roared drawing his swords.

"Regroup" Halsemon, Yolei's partner said

"Right Teleport Taft" Nefertimon said

"We'll be back for you one day Ogremon" Halsemon declared as a black diamon went above the Ogre's head.

"I'm shaking" he laughed as they teleported back to Taft. Once there Yolei, Kari and Kirito talked to Keita about what happened, how they had walked into a Trap set up by Digimon

"I'm sorry" Kirito said

"You tried you're best" Kari said.

"NO DON'T" Yolei said as Keita left the keys on the ground and jumped killing himself. Kirito sunk to the ground in Sorrow

"Yolei, Kari!" TK shouted as he and Davis ran up to them, Kari quickly entered TK's arm and wept. Davis looked at Kirito while Yolei filled them in

"And worse of all, Ogremon may have killed one of us" she cried

"No" Davis softly growled.

* * *

From that point on the Digi-destined, Asuna and Klein kept an eye on Kirito whenever they could. But he was now a solo player. The next major eventy he took part in was at Christmas time.

'There's a drop item from the Christmas event the _Nicholas the Renegade_ quest that is suppose to revived a dead player, I found this out from Argo, the info-broker. She's a good friend and always helping those in need. But this time I have to go solo' he thought as he trudged through a wintery forest. Once he stopped to look around a player group came up behind him

"You followed me?" Kirito asked seeing Klein's guild and Matt with Garurumon.

"Of course we did" Matt said

"You're after that revival item" Klein said

"So what?" Kirito asked about to draw his sword.

"You're risking your life for a rumour!" Matt shouted "You shouldn't be messing around like this!"

"He's right once you HP hits zero, that's it your brain gets fried in the real world!" Klein shouted

"SHUT UP!"

"Huh, you're really trying to get yourself killed! Stop with this stupid soloing" Matt shouted

"Join up with us, we'll help you Whoever gets the drop keeps the item, no hard feelings!" Klein said another group entered

"Its the Holy Dragon Alliance, they must be after the rare drop" Matt said as the rest of Klein's guild got ready to fight "Get going Kirito, we'll hold them off"

"Never" Kirito snarled

"We can take them especially since we have Garurumon with us so GET GOING!" Klein said

* * *

Five minutes later Kirito walked back with the item which he threw to Klein, upon inspection Klein saw that it needed to administer within ten seconds of death,

"See you" Kirito said walking off.

"Stay alive you hear! we don't how, just stay alive!" Klein shouted as Kirito left. Once no one was around Kirito leant up against a tree and cried.

"Hey now, you shouldn't do that" a friendly voice said

"Huh?" Kirito asked seeing a walking snowman "A Snowmon huh?"

"Actually I'm a Frigimon, so tell me what's got you down?" Frigimon asked

"I thought I could bring back someone, who died a while ago. Only I found out I couldn't. In fact I'm thinking about joining them" Kirito said

"Well, I'm going to tell you something special. Upon entry of the second level we digimon became aware of the humans that died during the battle with Minotarumon. So the Vaccine and Data type digimon decided to try and save as many people we could, unfortunately we could only to save 1 in 10 humans, so the one you tried to bring back could actually be alive somewhere out in the digital world. Who knows you may see her once again when you get out of here" Frigimon said

"Thanks" Kirito said holding his hand out, Suddenly Kirito opened his menu and pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around Frigimon's neck "In our world we have a figure called Frosty the Snowman, he was a magical figure to help some kids"

"So I'm Frosty the Frigimon?" Frosty said

"I guess so" Kirito smiled.

"You know Kirito, one day the world will turn to you and you will answer them and charge straight forward with a team of friends behind you" Frosty said

"Really?" Kirito asked

"Really" Frosty said.

* * *

Davis was standing at the login platform looking at the world below Aincrad. H e was feeling melancholy about the season; particularly about his family.

"Hey Joe, look there's Davis" Gomamon said pointing out the goggle head.

"What's he doing?" Joe asked before some instinct kicked in "No" he whispered running for Davis. But slowly in Joe's mind Davis fell off the platform shocking both Joe and Gomamon

"NO!" Joe shouted as he reached the edge.

"It can't be" Gomamon gasped.

* * *

"Hey Joe welcome back, we've just rescues a bunch of children from the Levl 21 forests, you might want to check on them" Izzy said

"Yeah, sure" Joe said saddened

"Is everything okay Joe?" Matt asked as he and the other guys walked in

"No, it not" he broke down

"What happened?" Tai asked

"He's gone...Davis, oh my Tai Davis he jumped" Joe said as a platter clattered on the ground

"He what?" Kari asked shocked

"Davis committed Suicide, by jumping off the login platform for Sword Art Online" Joe said "He's gone"

"No" Kari gasped before being hugged by Tai prompting her to cry, leading all the others in crying for a dear friend.

Next Time: Swordsman

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here, just to say that I changed this chapter's source material quite a bit, and more of that will happen as the story goes on and I'll be adding some original stories to the series. Also to those who had the Digidestined canidates figure out, how does what Ogremon said factored in and what about the cliffhanger about Davis didn't see that coming now did ya?**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. swordsman

"It had been two months since the time I met Frosty the Frigimon and the suicide of Davis, thing never were the same again after that. Joe became introverted hating himself. TK, Ken, Kari and Yolei looked into why he did it; while Tai and the others soldiered on to save everyone. But that's all I can tell you about that" Kirito logged in a small journal, which he kept by Sachi's letter he got after the Nicholas the renegade quest. "So far no one can pinpoint the reason why he jumped, TK thinks it could have been an accident and he fell. But some of the others thought that it was the death of a digidestined candidate that was the cause. I brought this thing up with Asuna, Klein and Agil. The four of us couldn't come up with an answer to hsi suicide. But I think there is some facts that is missing. Ones will we never find." Kirito added. He closed the journal and headed out on a quest. "Hope you're okay Davis." the black swordsman said

* * *

"Oh crap" a young maiden with rose pink hair said as she was knocked back after being attacked by an Apemon. She used her shield to deflect the bone the simian digimon used to attacked her. Suddenly a figure jumped down wearing a long black coat with red on the sleeves and along the bottom, he's faced was obscured by a mask, hood and eyewear. He drew a two handled weapon that looked like a cross between a mace and sword with three points at the top. The girl looked on nervously. The swordsman that appeared placed hsi sword on hsi right shoulder and turned slight charging a sword skill before running in, lifting his feet off the ground in a spin, cutting the Apemon several times, making it disappear. Looking around him he put his weapon away and went over to the mace and shield user. He thrust out his hand so he could help her up. Smiling the girl took it

"Thanks, you really saved me back there" she said as he nodded before looking at her "Oh, I'm Lizbeth" she said he nodded and opened a window to type out a message. He showed teh message saying 'I'm Enryu'

"Huh, nice name" she said

'What are you doing up here?'

"I'm going to floor 47, to get a special kind of wood to make a spear handle for a client" Lizbeth said

'Okay, do you need help?'

"I'm on floor 36 I think I might need some help" Lizbeth said as Enryu nodded walking off.

* * *

On Floor 35 a young girl was attacked by Drunken Apes, she tried to avoid their clubs with her dagger, but she was losing. Her health was nearly down to the red until a feather dragon exhaled on her restoring half her health

"Thanks Pina" she said scrambling for her healing crystals. Which the Apes used as an opening to attack, only for the feather Dragon to intercept the attack

"PINA!" she shouted as she watched her companion's HP hit zero and turn into a single glowing feather "No Pina" she whimpered, Suddenly the monsters were destroyed and stanbding there was Kirito

"Hey are you okay?" he asked as he saw that feather "What's that feather?"

"Its Pina, my best friend" the girl said

"So you're a beast tamer aren't you?" Kirito asked

"Yeah I am, or was" the girl said as tears piled up in her eyes

"I'm so sorry, if I had gotten here soon I could have saved your friend" Kirito said

"No I'm the one at fault, I stupidly thought I could through this forest alone, thank you for saving me and for doing what you could" the girl said. Soon Kirito noticed the feather floating in the air near her. He crouched down and looked at it

"That feather, could you check and if it has a name?" Kirito asked as the girl checked the item status

"Pina's heart" the girl said making Kirito smiled

"Hey, don't cry if that means Pina's heart is still here, there is a chance to revive your friend" Kirito said

"Really?" The girl perked up in excitement

"Yeah, on the south side of the 47th floor, there is a dungeon called the Hill of Memories. There are rumours of a flower somewhere inside growing that could revive fallen familiars" Kirito said

"Floor 47; huh?" she said to herself

"I would gladly go get for you and all you would have to do is fund the trip. The thing is that the flower won't bloom until the familiar's master is there" Kirito said

"Thank you for telling me, hopefully one day I'm strong enough to go get it" the girl hopeful

"Problem is the time limit is three days"

"No way" she said turning to the feather "I'm sorry Pina it was all my fault" she cried.

"It's okay, you have three days to complete the quest Kirito sighed and opened his item menu, selecting some equipment he picked up on a quest he transferred them to the girl, "With this equipment it should give you a few more levels" he said as he transferred over an Ebon Dagger, Silverthread Armour, Moonblazer, Fairy Boots and Florit Belt. "It should give you a level boost of five or six, plus if we partner up, it should be okay" Kirito said smiling

"Why are you doing for me?' she asked

"Promise not to laugh?" Kirito asked

"Yeah," the girl said tilting her head a bit "I promise I won't"

"Its before you remind me of my sister" he said making the girl giggle slight making Kirito bashful

"I'm sorry, but um I don't know if this is enough col to pay you back" the girl said

"Its okay, besides it works with my I'm out here, so we'll be helping each other" Kirito said smiling

"Oh okay; I'm Silica" Silica said

"My name's Kirito, looks like we're working together for a while."

* * *

That night Enryu and Lizbeth arrived on the town of Mishe on the 35th floor

"Man I'm beat" Lizbeth said as Enryu paused and saw Kirito and Silica talking with a redhead

"Is everything okay?"

'Yeah it is' Enryu said via messaging

"Am I ever going to hear your voice?" Lizbeth asked

'One day' Enryu said walking towards an inn.

"Alright, fine, but you're paying" Lizbeth said running up to him

"Kirito, we shall soon meet" Enryu whispered so Lizbeth couldn't hear him.

"What's up?" Lizbeth asked seeing Enryu pause

'Waiting for you' Enryu said

"How sweet, so when we go up to the hill of memories, what is up there?" Lizbeth said

'I don't know' Enryu said 'All I know is that the cheese cake here is pretty good'

"Now you're talking my language" Lizbeth said excitedly

* * *

"Why is she so mean?" Silica asked referring to the woman Rosalia they were talking to.

"Well, is SAO your first MMORPG?" Kirito asked

"Yep" Silica chirped

"Well, when people play Online games, their personalities change. Some of them enjoy playing as the bad guys, they kill online have a few laughs and then return to normal once they've logged off. You see the cursor above my head" Kirito said pointing to the green diamond over head

"Yeah" Silcia said looking around to see the other cursor.

"Whe you commit a crime you'll become an orange player, and if you commit murder you'll become a red player or in other terms a player killer" Kirito said making Silica nervous

"They kill other players?" Silica asked

"Yeah, like I said they enjoy being the bad guys, havbe a few laughs and then everything's cool whne the log out" Kirito said gripping his mug. "But SAO isn't normal, it's no game" he said as he was about to break the cup

"Kirito" Silica simply said as Kirito's grip lessened on the cup

"I'm sorry" he said

"Well I think you're good" Silica said reaching across the table, "After all you save me didn't you?" she asked making Kirito softly smile.

"Looks like you cheered me up instead" Kirito said smiling "thank you Silica" he said making Silica blush.

"Wow, where's our cheesecake already, excuse me our dessert hasn't shown up yet" Silica shouted out. Meanwhile across the way was Enryu drinking he put down his cup and smiled

'You're stll the same no matter what world you're in Kirito' he thought finishing his drink before signalling a second round.

* * *

An hour later Silica collapsed on her bed wearing a white set of underwear with a reddish orange outline. She was feeling a bit tired

"I wondered if he would laugh if I said I wanted to talk some more" she sighed before a knock was heard.

"Silica are you awake?" Kirito asked

"K-K-Kirito?" she stuttered

"There was some things I wanted to talk to you about the dungeon, but if you're busy I'll talk about it tomorrow" Kirito said through the door as Silica got up and went over to it

"No now's fine I was actually wanting to talk to you about" she forze realising she was to opne up the door in her underwear "Just wait a minute" she said equiping a green and white dress and doing her hair, 'That was close,' she though as Kirito set up a table and place an item on it, which opened up to reveal a map of floor 47.

"Pretty" she gasped

"This is a mirage sphere" Kirito said smiling "This is Floor 47, and over here is the Hill of memories. I was thinking taht we should take this route here" he said before freezing

What is it?" Silica asked

"Shh" he said going for the door "WHO'S THERE!" he shouted opening the door, only to see someone jump over the railing

"Who was it?" Silica asked

"An Evasdropper" Kirito said ushering Silica back inside.

* * *

Donw on the first floor by the staircase Enryu waitied for the eavsdropper

"Man she is going to Ugh!" the fiend said before Enryu grabbed him by the throat

"What is your interest in the Floor of Memories?" Enryu asked increasing the pressure

"A Rare item" the eavesdropped struggled to say

"The Pneuma flower, am I correct?" Enryu asked

"Yes" the sneak said

"Why?" Enryu said

"Because we could sell it for big coin" the sneak said

"I see" Enryu said knocking him out.

"What's going on?" Lizbeth asked coming down as Enryu walked over to her with a message of

'Info brokering'

"Oh goodnight" Lizbeth said

* * *

The next morning Silica and Kirito arrive in Floria, Silica smiled as she ran over to a flower bed, her new red coat fluttering in the breeze

"This place is like a dream" she said smelling a flower with a ladybug on it

"I know, the whole floor is covered in flowers, hence teh reason its called the flower garden, also the only digimon here are plant type, most of which are helpful and peaceful" Kirito said as a Floramon, a flower-lizard Hybrid locked eyes with Silica, making the girl scratch under its chin. This made the green digimon giggle with delight

"Silica?" Kirito asked making the young girl look at her partner as the Floramon dove under teh flowers.

"Sorry to keep you to keep you waiting"

"Its okay, come on" Kirito said smiling as the Floramon popped up again and waved.

* * *

"Nearly there"

'We've been at this for a couple of hours now, can't we take a break?' Enryu said as he watched Silica grabbed by a tentacle plant monster 'Especially since that girl needs help' he somehow deapanned in a message

"I said I'm nearly there, and don't you dare look up"

'okay' Enryu said glancing up 'I see London I see France'

"Finish that rhyme and I will hit you" Lizbeth said as she kept climbing they tree "I came all this way for a piece of the Shadow Ebony wood so I can make a Shadowpoint spear. And you aren't helping!" Lizbeth shouted as Enryu's sword flew past her, cutting a branc of the tree of and sending Liz fly off the tree and into Enryu's arms.

'Happy?' he asked smug.

"Yes, now put me down" Lizbeth said as a wind blew.

'Come on!'

"Why"

'Another player needs help!'

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Silica asked

"Who's there?" he asked "Come on out where I can see you" Kirito said drawing hsi sword. Soon a red haired woman stepped ouyt

"Rosalia!" Silica exclaimed

"So you saw through my hiding skill, quite easily, you're detection skills must have been maxed out swordsman. Looks like you were successful in your quest, now hand over the Pneuma flower or you'll get hurt" Rosalia said starting out in a flirty tone, only to loose t

"What are you talking about" Silica asked

"We're not handing it over Rosalia, not to you or the orange guild. Oh sorry I meant Titan's Hand!" Kirito said "After all you're their leader right?" Kiritop

"But her cursor is green" Silica said

"Its a simple trick, the green players act as bait for teh orange players. That was one of your members spying on us last night" Kirito said

"So the only reason you join in a prty with us was to" she gasped

"How perceptive" Rosalia said gaining an edgier tone "I was simply observing thgeir strenght, watching them while all that beautiful money stockpiled." She said licking her lips as if she was about to eat. "But you were the one I was most excited about, imagine how sad I was when you left. Then you told me about a rare item you were going to get." she said with her eyes close before gaining a serious look "But waht I really want to know is why bring along the runt if you knew about us?" she asked looking at them "Are you stupid or did she seduce you?" she asked as Kirito had a cocky grin on his face.

* * *

"No, you struck out both time Rosalia, I'm here for you" Kirito said "See I've been looking for you" he added going of rhis backpouch

"What are you talking about?" Rosalia asked

"Do you remember ten days ago your guild attack the Silver Flags guild, do you remember?" Kirito asked "Four members died, but their leader survived"

"Oh, those penniless losers" she sigh twirling her hair "What's you point?" she asked

"Their leader went backwards and forwards asking anyone with tears in his eyes to avenge the friends he had lost, morning til night from warp point to teh front lines that is all he did. The only condition was that you weren't killed" Kirito said glaring "He gave me this crystal to send your ass to jail!" he shouted "Do you have any IDEA HOW HE FELT!" Kirito shouted

"No, can't that I do" Rosalia said looking bored. "Only morons take this seriously" she said jutting her hip out "There is no information that when you die in here you die IRL, and those monster things are just data. Anyway, now it is time for you to worry for yourselves" the redhaired woman clicked her fingers as her guildmates came out from the trees smirking and snickering

"Kirito, you can't take them all on, there's too many" Silica said at the mention of his name the Titan's hand got nervous

"its okay you jsut stay here with a crystal ready just in case I say so" Kirito said patting her head

"Okay but Kirito"

"Kirito, dress in black, one handed longsword Son of a bitch! Hey boss, its him the Blackswordsman! The solo frontline Assault team member" a stooge said

"no way he is?" Silca asked

"But why would a member of the frontlines be down here?" Rosalia asked as something moved behind her "TAKE HIM DOWN AND TAKE ALL OF HIS LOOT, AND THEN TAKE THE GIRL'S!" she commanded as they all powered up sword skills and let them rip on Kirito, doing minor damage

"DIE!" one of them said as they did nothing to Kirito

"I've...I've got to help him" Silica said before seeing his health bar regenerate "What's going on?" she asked as the thugs were panting

"Go on, Take him out!" Rosalia said as several thick balls of spikes smashed into the guild members

* * *

"DIGIMON!" Kirito said as several tomato looking monsters appeared

"What are they?" Silica asked

"I have no idea" Kiriot said

"HOLD ON!" Lizbeth said as she and Enryu ran over and attacked two of them. "I'm Lizbeth, this is Enryu, we saw you in trouble and decided to help" Lizbeth said deflecting a spike ball

"Thanks" Kirito said slicing a vine off one of the monsters. A second vine was heading for Silica who was bsuy deflecting a vine

"SILICA!" Kirito shouted. Suddenly out of nowhere a whip wrapped around the vine and lifted the monster into the air as a girl chopped it in half with a green bladed knife. The girl wore a set of pink and reddish armour with a pleated skirt, knee length shin guards over a pair of boots, Standing up her cinnamon brown hair gave way to a pretty face, framed by pink fringes.

"No way, you're Mimi" Silica said

"The only whip user in SAO!" Lizbeth said "And the user of legendary forest blade Rose Thorn"

"Seems I'm famous" Mimi said "Redvegiemon, it's been awhile since I faced these" she said as Enryu quickly blocked a vine from the Redvegiemon

"ENRYU!" Lizbeth said

"That was a Spike Punch, a straight jab with one of those spiked balls." Mimi said using her whip to lure the digimon in and stabbed it "Are you okay?" she asked as Enryu stood there before his coat shattered revealing a black fur collared duster with flames along the bottom and going up the right sleeve, he then pulled off his eyewear which became a pair of goggles.

"What" Mimi gasped as 'Enryu' stretched

* * *

"That feels better hey Mimi, Kirito" the fire warrior said

"DAVIS!" Mimi shouted "You're alive?"

"Sure am" the goggle head smiled

"HOW!" Kirito shouted

"Later, but for now" Davis said activating a sword skill to cut down a Redvegimon

"CHILL PEPPER PUMMEL!" the Redvegimon shouted unleashing dozens of chilli peppers. Lizbeth blocked them all with her shield before Kirito and Davis did aerial attacks, the last couple fled in fear. For the swordsmen and the Digidestined.

"I think we should head back to our guild" Mimi said

"Okay" Davis said

"You do realise, that Kari is going to slap you" Mimi said

"so what?"

* * *

-SMACK- Davis turned his head as a bright red hand mark was presented

"I deserved that" Davis said

"Do you also deserve THIS!" TK shouted punching him in the gut

"Yeah" Davis coughed.

"How did you survive?" Joe asked "I saw you jump?"

"We both did" Gomamon said

"I didn't actually jump, I fell. Almost like something pushed me."

"So what happened?" Izzy asked curious

* * *

'I started to fall, only seeing a light shimmering in the sky. Next thing I know' Davis recounted as he fell from the skies as he landed on several soft items. Once Davis stopped he looked up and saw Aincrad in the skies

"It can't be, I'm in the Digital World?" Davis asked looking around seeing he was currently in the Primary Village's nursery section "How, I should be...dead, my D3!" the digidestined said as he took out his D3. "It saved me" he looked around seeing a TV in the distance. "THERE!" he said racing over to it Digivice first the only words forming were: "DIGIPORT OPEN!" and in a bright flash Davis disappeared. Once he regain sight he was amazed he was.

"GASP!" he sounded as he woke up and looked around "Where am I?" he asked as he removed the nerve gear. Pausing only to look at the device with wide eyes "I'm, I'm, I'm back...I've logged out!" he said amazed, looking around he saw his digivice "Th-Th-This has to be a Dream" he said as something smashed on the ground

"Davis?" a feminie voice said, looking around Davis quickly to see his sister Jun staring at him teary eyed

"Jun!" Davis said quickly hugging his crying sister

"You're back, you're back" she cried.

"Hey, Merry Christmas Jun"

"Merry Christmas Davis" Jun said

* * *

"After that I logged back in using the Digivice. And I haven't been able to log out like that ever since" Davis said

"how long have you been trying?" Tai asked

"The day after I got back until now" Davis answered

"Davis, I hate to say it, but you've given us hope" Tai said

"He's right! if you were able to log out, there's no telling if it could happen again in the future!" Matt said

"We just may save everyone" Tai said.

* * *

Elsewhere a set of red eyes opened. they looked to the skies

"It is time, they have all met and now they must come together to save the world"

Next Time: Destiny


	5. Destiny

"Come on TK I don't need you watching me" Davis said as he and TK were out on a small fetch quest

"Well obliviously we do! if your D3 didn't save yoru ass we wouldn't be here" TK said as he twirled hsi Tomahawk into a low level enemy.

"I told you I was pushed" Davis growled

"BUt who, Joe and Gomamon didn't see anyone there" TK said

"I don't know, someone with a high sneak factor

"Davis"  
"I know, I know" the goggle head sighed as the reach the town of beginnings to see Matt waiting for them.

"My turn" Matt said as a message window popped up to Davis from Asuna

"Asuna, I wonder what she wants?" Davis asked as he went to the warp gate

"Yeah, but be careful! He has this bad habit of...slipping away"

* * *

 **three hours ago  
** Kirito was sitting in a tavern with Klein who gave his guild the week off.

"Then we're just sitting there while this pile of custard and a pink mouse is running around with a knife stuck in its head" Klein laughed

"What kind of digimon was it?" Kirito

"I think it was called a Sukamon" Klein said

"I've heard of those...really shitty digimon"

"No kidding" Klein said as a message popped up for the two players

'Head for Floor 52's Alter of Fate' was all the message said

"Should we?" Klein asked

"I think we should, after all when was the last time you heard of a random quest given out?" Kirito asked throwing some col on the table for their drinks.

"I don't know, but we could be walking into a trap." Klein said

"Good point" Kirito said

* * *

Meanwhile on the hill of memories Silica was relaxing in a flowerbed with Pina when a message appeared on her screen

"Huh?" she asked opening it up

'Head for Floor 52's Alter of Fate' was the message.

"What do you think Pina?" Silica asked her dragon as the small blue dragon said something "I think I should go to somebody we know" the young knife wielder said as she pulled out a teleport crystal "But who?"

"Silica!" a voice shouted

"Lizbeth, what are you doing here?" Silica asked worried

"I got this message" Lizbeth said showing Silica a message like hers, "So did Asuna; so I told her to meet me here" Lizbeth said

"Good idea, I got one to" Silica said

"Why?" Lizbeth asked as Asuna approached fast

"Liz, are you oaky?" Asuna asked hugging her friend

"Yeah I am, Asuna meet Silica a beast tamer. Silica this is Asuna the second in command of the Knights of the blood oath

"Wow, nice to meet you" Silica said

"Nice to meet you too" Asuna giggled.

"Okay now we've all met, what do you think about the message?" Lizbeth asked.

"I have no idea, but I think I might knwo who" Asuna said as she opened a menu.

"Hey I got a message from Kirito to meet him on Floor 52" Lizbeth said

"Okay, I'll message Davis to meet us there" Asuna said

"I'll message Izzy, saying we'll need to have Davis with us" Lizbeth said

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"Rumours are he nearly died if he didn't go to some place called the something or rather, argh I've forgotten what it was"

"Do you mean the Digital World?" Asuna asked

"Yeah but how did you know?" Lizbeth asked

* * *

 **Floor 52: Daedalu**

Kirito and Klein were waiting at the teleport gate for the others while looking at the map.

"So this is where we have to go, the dungeon to floor 53, but I didn't anything liek an alter or such" Klein said

"I know, this is confusing me as well" Kirito said as the gate activated. The two looked at the gate as Agil walked through

"Yo" Agil said as Kirito and Klein greeted him

"You got it too?" Agil asked showing the 'Head for Floor 52's Altar of Fate' message

"Yeah, we think it's in the Floor Dungeon, or near there" Kirito said

"Daedalu's terrain is dense forest and swampland, so we could have missed it" Agil said

"Or it could have been hidden for this quest" Kirito said as the gate activated again showing the girls

"You guys as well?" Asuna asked

"Yeah, so the six of us got the same message leading us to this floor" Kirito said as the teleport gate activated revealing Davis at the same time as Lizbeth got a confirmation message from Izzy.

"Davis, you're here! I thought they were keeping an eye on you" Kirito said

"I sent an email to their book-keeper Izzy about needing him for a quest and I got the okay just when he arrived" Lizbeth said

"So let's get going" Davis said as Veemon warped in

"Hey Veemon, good to see you again" Asuna said smiling as Agil and Kirito greeted the blue dragon.

* * *

"So you all got the same message?" Davis asked

"Yeah, it told us to come to this floor and something called the Altar of Fate" Kirito said

"The Altar of Fate, could it be?" Davis asked

"What?" Asuna asked

"Nothing, something that could be related to the Digital World"

"What is the digital world?" Silica asked

"I've been wanting to know that as well, after all these digimon have to be from there" Asuna said

"The digital world is a parallel earth generated by the data and networks we use in the real world

"In other words, the digital world is a another world inside the world's computer network?" Kirito asked

"Yeah, it is" Davis said

"No wonder" Kirito said "At a young age I stumbled onto something; thsi weird text I couldn't read. Anyway after that I started to find samples of that weird text all over the internet"

"The internet, you don't think it could have been from that weird video of the knight and monster fighting do you?" Klein asked

"The battle between Omnimon and Diaboromon?" Davis asked "Probably, wait you saw that"

"I did as well, but I passed it off as a web video made by some guy trying to get into gaming or anime" Asuna said

"So those were digimon?" Asuna asked

"Yeah, Mega Level Digimon" Davis said

"Mega level?" Silica asked

"Yeah, let me explain it like this digimon have a level system: In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ulitmate and Mega. Now let's assign a number to those levels with In-Training being 1 and Mega being Five" Davis said

"So what have we been seeing on the floors until now?" Agil asked

"Mostly rookie and champion level digimon, but since we hit floor fifty its only a matter of time until we see Ultimate level digimon" Davis said

"One in particular we don't want to one into this early in the game." Veemon said

* * *

After an hour's travel by foot they reached the floor 52 dungeon. Looking around the group tried to see something new or different. They weren't having much luck until Asuna found something

"Kirito!" she shouted out

"What is it Asuna?" Kirito asked running over to where Asuna was standing.

"re these those letters online?" said asked

"Yeah this is exactly like the stuff I saw online" Kirito said in shock

"Digi-Code, the language of the digital world. It uses two different human world alphabets, Japanese and English. This is English Digicode" Veemon explained

"What does it say?" Klein asked

"The Altar of Fate lies ahead, those who enter here will unleash a new destiny" Veemon red out

"Unleash a new destiny?" Lizbeth asked

"Come on" Davis said pulling out his mace sword. The others followed. What was once the dense forests of Floor 52 was now a rocky cavern with glowing moss on the walls.

"So where are we heading?" Kirito asked

"We just follow this cavernous corridor" Davis said walking down the said corridor.

* * *

After an hour they discovered an opened up area. They stopped walking when they did Silica collapsed.

"Are you okay Silica?" Asuna asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm okay, do you think we're nearly there?" she asked. Davis looked at his D3, it was tracking something

"Yeah we are" Davis said

"How much further?" Kirito asked

"Just in there" he said pointing to a doorway which showed a brightly lit room.

"What could be in there?" Silica asked

"Some kind of treasure?" Klein asked

"The thing said a destiny unleashed. But what could unleashed destiny?" Agil said

"No point just standing around when our goal is just ahead" Lizbeth said. The party heading into the room, which had a large hexagonal pedestal in the middle of the room, soon six waterfalls started to flow revealing six silver walkways. Davis stood off to the side with Veemon as the others gathered around the pedestal.

"This is nuts" Klein said

"Hey what are these?" Lizbeth asked seeing the white objects the pedestal was holding

"They look like radios" Silica said

"They're Digivices, that particular model is called the Digivice D3, or just D3" Davis said. Soon the D3s gained colours, Kirito-Grey, Asuna Ice Blue, Silica Rose Pink, Agil Brown, Klein Orange, Lizbeth Navy, they started to levitate. Each one reached out for their new digivices.

* * *

"What does this mean?" Asuna asked

"You are now Digidestined, we are tasked with saving both worlds, human and digital. We act as warriors, peacekeepers and guardians. With these D3s and your new digimon partners you will be crucial in saving the remaining SAO players" a voice said as a white hooded figure walked into the room, he removed his hood to a young adult man with sandy blonde hair

"Hello cutie" Lizbeth said

"I am Gennai the mentor to the Digidestined, I will be on hand you help you in any new situation. Just me I've had experience with this. After all you are now the third team of digidestined, Davis here is the leader of the second team, and Tai is the leader of the first" Gennai said

"But Tai told me there was another team before his group" Davis said confused

"Yes but they have been retired for some time right now" Gennai said

"Quick question" Klein said

"Yes?" Gennai answered

"If we're digidestined, then where are our digimon?" Klein asked

"They're just about here" Gennai said as several pillars of light sprouted from the ground, one near each new digidestined

* * *

From those six pillars came the new digimon came forth. Asuna quickly squeed while she picked up a snow white kitten with a snowflake like necklace

"So cute" she said wide eye smiling

"Hello I'm Kittymon, a beast type Rookie Digimon. Unlike most cats I enjoy the water that way I can use my cute snowball and cold paw attacks" Kittymon said, as she snuggled into Asuna's arms purring. Kirito looked down at his partner in cofusion

"A statue...I got a statue as a partner" Kirito stated

"Matches your stubbornness" Asuna said

"You need some ice for that burn" Kittymon asked

"Sup" the statue said "I'm Gotsumon A rock type rookie Digimon I can hide my body amongst other rocks allow me to sneakily unleash my rock fist attack!" Gotsumon said

"Nice to meet you I'm Kirito" the black swordsman said "And that is Asuna" he said pointing at Asuna who was still patting Kittymon

"Now you can stop soloing" Klein said "So what did I get

"A lizard in Kendo gear" Kirito said

"I am Kotemon, a Reptile type Rookie Digimon my opponents will do well to avoid my hothead attack, only to dodge my thunder kote"

"Hey, I'm Klein, its brilliant to meet you" Klein said holding out his hand

"A samurai for a samurai, who knew. But can I ask why did I get a candle?" Agil said

"I am not a mere candle, I am Candlemon, a fire type rookie digimon who is often mistaken for a decoy for a Demimeramon, but they realise I am no mere decoy when I use my Lava Loogie and Paraffin Paralyser attack" Candlemon said with a tone of voice that sound similar to Gennai

"Name's Agil. Hope we can be good partners and friends" Agil smiled

'Good for you' the mentor though

"Oof, hey I have a bunny" Silica said looking at the brown and pink digimon on her head

"Yep, I'm Lopmon a beast type rookie level, I usually come with a twin. But he says I have the personality of a crybaby. So I usually shut him up with my Blazing Ice and Tiny Twister attacks"

"Nice to meet you I'm Silica, and the blue thing on top of you is Pina" Silica said as Pina landed on Lopmon's head

"Hey I have a rabbit as well" Lizbeth said

"Hello, I'm Lunamon, a beast type rookie digimon. I can hear from a great distance. It is said that my Tear Arrow and Lunar Claw attack are quite lovely at first glance"

"Hey I'm Lizbeth" she said picking up her rabbit

* * *

"Now that you've introduced yourselves. I believe the quest is finished and that means I can do this" Gennai said teleporting them back to the entrance of the Altar of Fate

"Thanks Gennai, I know we'll save everyone here" Kirito said

"I know you will, farewell Digidestined, I'll be around watching" Gennai said disappearing

"Well he's gone" Gotsumon said

"So where to now?" Asuna asked

"Back to town for starters, form there who knows." Klein said

"Don't the digidestined act as a guild?" Silica asked as they walked back

"Yeah we do" Davis said

"But how will that work with Klein and Asuna, they're already in guilds" Lizbeth said

"What's a guild?" Kittymon

"Its a large group of people who come to together for a particular purpose" Kirito said

"Sounds cool" Kotemon said

"I'm the leader of the Furinkazan guild, and Asuna is the second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath" Klein said

"So you won't be joining the others?" Kittymon asked

"Oh no we'll still be there with them, it's just we'll have our own groups to look after" Asuna said patting her digimon

"Oh okay" Kittymon said.

* * *

"Guys do you hear that?" Davis asked

"Hear what?" Kirito asked

"THAT!" Klein said as a group of digimon showed up, they looked like red furred wolves with long purple claws and had sleeves on their arms and legs.

"What are those things?" Lizbeth asked going for he mace and shield

"I don't know, but I'm guessing they're champion level digimon" Davis said drawing his sword.

"I recognise them now, those are Fangmon, basically they are the Big Bad Wolves of the Digital worlds." Veemon said

"We need to run" Davis said

"WHY!" Lizbeth shouted

"So we can fight better. Come on" Davis said

"They're gaining on us" Kiriot said as Silica tripped

"SILICA!" Asuna and Lizbeth shouted.

"NOOOOOO!" Silica shouted covering her face with her arms.

 **Next time: Champions**


	6. Champion

"SILICA!" the groups shouted as a Fangmon brought its claws down.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon cried headbutting the wolf digimon

"BLAZING ICE" Lopmon shouted shooting out supercooled air.

"ROCK PUNCH!" Gotsumon shouted shooting out a bunch of rocks from its head.

"THUNDER KOTE!" Kotemon said punching another Fangmon with an electric fist

"There's too many!" Klein said stabbing a Fangmon

"Silica are you okay?" Asuna asked rushing to her side

"I'm fine. I think" the youngest member said clutching her side.

"You're injured. Here take this" Lizbeth said holding out a health potion

"Liz, that's your last one!" Asuna said

"Don't worry, you guys are more important than I am" Lizbeth said

"No you're not!" Asuna said

"I'm just a blacksmith, not a warrior, or a beast tamer. Heck I'm not even brave" Lizbeth said "The only times I wander out of my safe home is to collect materials" Lizbeth said

"Hey you're on a quest now right?" Asuna asked as Lizbeth nodded

"And hopefully not my last one" Lizbeth said

* * *

"PINA HEAL!" Silica said as Pina breathed on the wound shocking the other two girls

"Your dragon can heal?" Lizbeth said

"Yes, if you too didn't argue I could have told you sooner" Silica said as Davis and Kirito rushed in to fend off two more Fangmon

"And Liz, DON'T YOU EVER SAY YOUR USELESS ALRIGHT!" Davis shouted "Because of your blacksmithing skills there are a lot of players you've help live" Davis said

"He's Right Liz" Asuna said

"Okay, now I suppose we have a pack of wild digimon to attack" Lizbeth said making the team smile.

"Alright, I'll get things started" Davis said pulling out his D-Terminal

"SNIPE STEAL!" One of them said stealing the D-Terminals.

"NO!" Davis said

"What?" Klein asked

"Without that I can't Armour Digivolve" Davis said

"Okay in that case RUN!" Kirito said as he grabbed Asuna's hand and pulled along.

"Right behind you" Klein said picking up Lizbeth while Agil grabbed Silica.

"Hey put me Down!" Lizbeth said hitting Klein in the back

"HEY COME ON!" Davis said to the digimon guarding their escape.

"Not yet" Gotsumon said

"Choose your battles Gotsumon" Candlemon said before turning to them "PARRAFFIN PARALYSER!" shooting out globs of melted wax at their leader to stop him. "It will only hold for so long, so let's get going" Candlemon said

"Got it" Gotsumon said as the digimon quickly ran.

* * *

"Okay we're out of the forest. We should head for town, grab the other digidestined and come back here with a stronger force." Asuna said

"Forget, I'm not leaving my D-Terminal which holds two armour Digi-eggs in it with those scavengers" Davis said

"Well too bad, if we get the others we can come back with an even number of fighters. Regain your eggs and you can join them" Asuna said

"She's right we just got our digimon" Kirito said

"And we don't know what else could be out there" Klein said

"Not to mention we're dangerously ill-equipped for a proper fight" Lizbeth said. All these opinions were making Davis angry. Agil saw this and slapped a hand on Davis' shoulder.

"Look I know I shouldn't be saying this but right now we need to get that D-Terminal. With it we could send a message for help. Not to mention we've seen the power of those 'Armour Digi-Eggs' they practically saved our lives during the first dungeon" Agil said

"I can't believe I'm saying this to be we should go back" Silica said

"Actually, we don't need to go to them" Veemon said

"Why?" Asuna asked

"They came to us" Veemon said as the pack of Fangmon showed up. And the one carrying Davis' D-Terminal was in the lead.

"Looking for this?" the leader said

"Great" Davis said

"So how are you going to get it back?" the leader said

"Oh I've got a little trick up my sleeve" Davis said "You ready?"

"Sure thing"

"Let's do this then" Davis said as he activated his D3 making Veemon shine in a blue light .

"What's that?" Asuna asked as a white light emerged from Davis' D3 and hit Veemon

* * *

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...EXVEEMON!" the blue dragon was now a massive blue and white dragon with grey symbols on his chest and a sword like horn. Another new addition was the white wings on his back.

"Whoa" the others exclaimed

"Agil, I believe it's our turn" Candlemon said

"Okay then" Agil said as he activated his D3 making Candlemon shine an amber coloured light before a white beam shot out from his D3

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...WIZARDMON!" Wizardmon said looking around "That feels better"

"It can't be, can it?" Davis asked

"I don't think so Davis" Exveemon said punching a Fangmon

"Yo, what happened?" Agil asked

"They digivolved, the process of going to the next level. They're now at the Champion level" Davis said

"So they can unlock a new form?" Kirito asked

"Something like that" Davis said

"So we need to help" Asuna said as the other digimon started to glow as beams of light.

"Digivolution time!" Davis said.

* * *

"GOTSUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...MONOCHROMON"

"KITTYMON DIGIVOLVE TO...SNOWGATOMON"

"LOPMON DIGIVOLVE TO...TURUIEMON"

"LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...LEKISMON"

"KOTEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...MUSYAMON"

"Oh wow" Klein said

"So the samurai really does get the samurai" Lizbeth said

"Oh wow, so cool" Silica said seeing that her brown and pink bunny was now a rabbit martial artist with claw like blades on its arms

"My got tougher" Lizbeth said as her now taller rabbit now had chest armour and glovers.

"Hey, Asuna your Digimon looks like Kari's" Silica said

"Yeah you're right"  
"I'm the winter version of Gatomon, SnowGatomon" Snowgatomon said showing that while she looked like Gatomon, all the purple on Gatomon was blue on Snowgatomon, her claw gloves were blue with a large snowflake on each one

"And you have a dinosaur" Asuna said

"Yep" Kirito said.

"Well shall we?" Monochromon asked

"Yeah, we can't let those two have all the fun

* * *

* _ **play Digimon the Movie OST-Run Around***_

The digimon charged into battle helping out Wizardmon and Exveemon

"TEAR ARROW!" Lekismon said firing an arrow of pure light at a Fangmon before jumping on its head to stomp on it "How does that taste

"BLAST COFFIN!" it said as a coffin style like the ones in Vampire movies hit Lekismon

"HEY!" Lizbeth said

"I've got this NINJA FIST" Turuiemon said as it quickly punched the best digimon in the gut, enabling Lekismon to jump into the air

"MOON NIGHT KICK!" she said landing in the Fangmon disorientating it before Turuiemon rushed in deploying the dagger like claws on her hands

"GAUNTLET CLAW!" she said stabbing it multiple time deleting it "Catch you later." she said

"Nice moves"

* * *

Musuyamon jumped into battle slashing at four Fangmon with his sword.

"I'll help" Klein said jumping into the fight as a Fangmon crept up behind him, Klein impaled his sword into its back deleting it

"Thanks Partner" Musyamon said blocking another Fangmon so Klein could run in and attack it.

"Don't forget about us!" Lizbeth said smashing her mace down on the Fangmon's snout

"BLAST COFFIN!" three more said

"LOOK OUT!" Musyamon said slicing the coffins in half.

"GAUNTLET CLAW!" Turuiemon said stabbing at them.

"That's the way" Silica shouted as a Fangmon came up behind her

"SILCIA!" Lizbeth shouted

"ELECTRO SQUALL!" Wizardmon shouted casting a cloud of thunder at the Fangmon, giving Silica enough time to stab it

"Thanks Wizardmon" Silica said happily

"My pleasure milady" Wizard bowed "Now then: MAGICAL GAME!" he announced grabbing his hat and pushing his hand inside it "I'll be taking that now" the wizard Digimon said as he pulled out Davis' D-Terminal.

* * *

"ASUNA WATCH YOUR BACK!" Kirito said as he slashed at one of the fur Fangmon circling them

"Got it Kirito" Asuna said

"SUB ZERO SWIPE!" SnowGatomon said as she extended her claws with razor sharp icicles. She quickly took down a Fangmon

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Monochromon said releasing a swarm of fireballs, each one exploding on impact taking down another one

"Monochromon" Snowgatomon said

"Get on" Monochromon said lowering its horn. "Up you go" he remarked throwing the digital cat up into the air

"CAT'S SNOWBALL!" she said summoning a large snowball by exhaling cold air into her paws, before she threw it

"Get ready" Kirito said

"Right" Asuna said for as soon as the snowball hit they two raced towards the Fangmon and impaled it on their swords.

* * *

"And that's that" Asuna said as they put their swords away

"That was awesome" Silica said

"I would have to agree" Lizbeth said as their champion Digimon blushed

"I'm tired" Asuna said leaning on the massive dinosaur while holding SnowGatomon

"You deserve it" Kirito said leaning against his Digimon as Asuna place her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kirito." she whispered

"Well, good work everyone" Klein said as he smiled while Musyamon just huffed.

"Was that all?" Musyamon asked

"They'll be others buddy" Klein said slapping a hand onto Musyamon's shoulders. While watching all of this Wizardmon walked off by himself. Once he was far away enough he opened a digital gate

"I'm sorry" was all he said as he walked through the gate. What he didn't realise was ExVeemon had seen him

"So I think we should head back to HQ" the dragonic digimon said

"Why?" Lizbeth said

"Just to introduce you to our friends as the new digidestined" Davis said

"Hey where's Wizardmon?" Lekismon asked

"I sent him on ahead" ExVeemon bluffed.

"Really, that's weird. So how do we?" Agil asked as Davis pulled out his D3

"Teleport: Town of Beginnings" was all he said "Trans-Link" was added as all the new digidestined teleported.

* * *

Up in a tree outside of the Digidestined guild hall was Gatomon, she was taking her usual nap. Which meant Kari was going out

"Good Gatomon's nap time that means I can get in a couple of quick quests around town" Kari said

"Shouldn't you be worried about her?" Yolei asked as she and Hawkmon were setting off for a quest on floor 39

"A little, but I think she's fine. Anyway have fun on the quest" Kari said

"You too" Yolie said giving her a friendly hug before leaving. Gatomon started to mumble something she was unaware of the figure standing in the shadows.

"You always did like sleeping in trees during the afternoon, just when the sun is at its zenith. Even when working under him" the figure said

"Wizardmon?" Gatomon asked seeing her old friend "Is it really you?" she asked

"Hello again Gatomon" Wizardmon said lifting his hat up to look at Gatomon

"WIZARDMON!" the cat Digimon cried jumping down and hugging her old friend "You're back"

"Yes I am Gatomon, and i have no intention of leaving again" Wizardmon said

"I can't believe I forgot where my first quest was" Kari said walking back to the guild hall. "Is that?"

"Kari" Gatomon said

"Wizardmon is that you" Kari asked seeing the Digimon that had saved her life a long time ago.  
"Hello Kari, my how you've grown" Wizardmon said

"Wizardmon" Kari cried hugging the spellcaster Digimon.

"I knew it" Davis said arriving with the latest Digidestined. "Even though we had only met once. I knew it was you"

* * *

"So not only to we have a new group of Digidestined joining us but an old friend is here as well" Tai said

"This is awesome" Matt said

"That means we'll have an easier time fighting off the Digimon who threaten SAO" Mimi said

"Not to mention that we have some seriously good swordsmen, and women" TK said

"Problem is me and Klein are already in guilds, so we can't be on hand all the time" Asuna said

"That doesn't matter. Just as long as you don't neglect your duties as a digidestined, remember we're here to save the players of SAO and prevent a digimon-human war!" Tai said

"That can happen?" Klein asked.

"Nearly did, the Odaiba incident nearly unleashed that kind of war on us, only we managed to stop it" Izzy said

"Then I don't know about you Asuna, but consider the Furinkazan guild an ally" Klein bowed.

"As second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath, consider us allies as well, call upon me when you need my help" Asuna said

"Good, now welcome to the Digidestined" Tai said raising a glass. "Kampai!"  
"KAMPAI!" they all shouted.

* * *

"They seem to get along well" a man in a red and gold cloak said looking out from the entrance to AIncrad.

"I agree, but that doesn't mean you can just create a killer game" Gennai said

"And what spoil my fun?" the hooded man said

"Watch yourself Kayaba, they are now watch you" Gennai said before leaving

"I know"

 **Next Time: mystery**


	7. Mystery

"That's how we'll do it, we'll lead the boss to this village" Asuna said looking over a map at a Clearer's morning. The digidestined gathered there, namely Mimi, Davis, Izzy, Matt and Cody looked enraged, Kittymon looked confused.

"WAIT! You can't be serious! If we do that the boss will target the villagers" Kirito said

"He's right" Izzy said

"That's the general idea" Asuna said "While its distracted by the villagers, we can go in there and kill it"

"They're not objects, NPCs are different from the environment" Kirito argued

"Do you think their alive, really! In this game they are nothing but objects, mindless pieces of data, Unlike us they come back when they're killed" Asuna said, Kirito noticed some of his fellow digidestined glare at Asuna. "I'm the one in charge of this operation and the second highest player in the Knights of the Blood Oath" she added. Then he realised why when he glimpsed at a sorrowful Kittymon

"I'm not comfortable with this plan, also not all data are mindless and pre-programmed" Kirito said leaving with Gotsumon

"What does that mean?" Asuna asked

"Is that how you see me Asuna, just data?" Kittymon asked upset, making Asuna realise something: she had basically insulted her new partner.

"Kittymon" Asuna said softly picking up her digimon "Of course I don't" she said stroking the digital feline.

* * *

Outside The digidestined gathered with Kirito looking agitated.

"Man what is with you and the commander?" Agil asked

"If I remember my human psychology correctly when two people of the opposite gender are at each other's throat that mean there is an attraction between them" Candlemon said

"WHAT! NO!" Kirito shouted "There is nothing going on between us!"

"That's not what you said during you recharge cycle last night" Gotsumon said

"GOTSUMON" Kirito shouted

"we get it you two like each other" Davis said

"I thought you were suppose to be on my side" Kirito said

"Davis, we'll be heading out. Meanwhile Cody's got a job" Matt said as he left with Izzy and Mimi

"Suppose I better get going" Cody said

"Do you need some help?" Davis asked

"Why not" Cody said as Davis left with Cody.

"Hm, the weather seems nice" Kirito said

"Oh yeah" Gotsumon said smiling "I know a quaint little field nearby"

* * *

Soon Kirito and Gotsumon were laying in the field

"see what did I tell ya, nice comfy field to snooze in" the rock digimon said

"What are you doing?" Asuna asked walking over to them

"Because it looks like fun" Kittymon said

"Sleeping" Gotsumon said

"Why?" Asuna asked "When the assault team is working hard to clear the dungeon" Asuna said "And where do I find you two?"

"Enjoying the system's best weather" Kirito said

"Even if you're a solo player, thought you are a part of a guild, you should take thing more seriously" Asuna said

"But this is the nicest weather season Aincrad has, and today it is at its optimal settings, so chill" Gotsumon said stretching as Kittymon curled up next to the stone digimon

"Huh?" Asuna asked

"It was wasteful to work all day" Kirito said

"I can't believe you! You do understand what's happening, we're losing our lives in the real world, Every day we spend trap in here is a day we cannot get back!" Asuna said angered

"True, but for now you are in Aincrad, this is your world now. So just relax and take in the breeze" Gotsumon said

"See doesn't the breeze and sun feel nice?" Kirito asked "Lay down for a while and you'll see for yourself"

"He's right" Kittymon chirped, this made Asuna look around the fields before laying down between Kirito and Kittymon. Once Asuna's eyes shut a passerby Knightmon looked at the humans and Digimon and suddenly entered a guard stance. In the recent weeks Knightmon were deploy as protectors around towns and fields so the humans were protected.

* * *

Once Kirito woke up he was surprised to see Asuna next to him with Kittymon curled up next to her. He smiled as he laid back

"I see you have finished your sleep cycle, shall I leave?" the Knightmon said

"Go ahead, I'll keep watch over them" Kirito said smiling as he leapt up on the wall.

"Yo Kirito!" a voice said making Kirito look up and spot Cody and Izzy from the Digidestined guild The Digital Virtue.

"Hey guys" Kirito yawned

"Taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon?" Cody asked

"Seems like a nice activity to take part in" Armadillomon said lazily

"Armadillomon" Cody gently scolded.

"It's like you two have all the time in the world" Izzy said

"I can't believe she fell asleep, Gotsumon!" Kirito said

"I'm up" Gotsumon said as he jumped up on the wall with Kirito.

* * *

"Achoo" Asuna sneezed

"That's not normal for her" Cody said as Asuna woke up

"Morning Sleepy head" Kirito sang out

"NYAH!" Kittymon yawned stretching "That was refreshing, right Asuna?" she asked. Soon Asuna stood up and had her hand on her rapier making the guys skittish.

"One meal" Asuna said

"Huh?" the boys asked

"You get one meal, all you can eat. My treat" Asuna said

"Okay" the three boys said as the digimon looked on

"No denying it" Armadillomon said

"She's got it bad" Gotsumon said

"Huh?" Kittymon asked

"She apparently has feelings for Kirito" Tentomon said

"Oh" the cat digimon said "She does"

* * *

"No way that's Lightning Flash Asuna, Wiseman Izzy and his apprentice Cody. But who's the shady guy in all black."

"Ignore them Kirito" Izzy said

"Well anyway thank you for keeping an eye on me" Asuna said

"Oh no problem, a Knightmon helped out as well." Kirito said

"Thank goodness we have those things around. The towns are safe zones and unless you agree to have a duel you can't kill or attack other players" Asuna said

"But when you're asleep you are vulnerable." Izzy said

"Yeah. Now there are Player Killers that cheat the duel system. Duels are normally spectacles of strength, not death battles, but even if you duel inside a safe zone you HP can be lowered due on the amount of damage you take" Kirito added

"All a Sleep PK needs to do is direct a sleeping players hand to the okay button and the duel starts leaving the Sleeping player as a practice dummy" Izzy scowled

"Until the Knightmon entered the scene. I can remember the first time I saw a Knightmon. A PKer was about to kill a sleeping player when one of them stepped in, protected the sleeper and duelled the killer" Cody said

"So anyway thank you for protecting me"

"Er sure anytime you would do the same for me"

* * *

A scream pierced the stillness of the air.

"We were saying?" Izzy asked as they all got up and raced outside. When they rounded the corner the group froze

"What the" Kirito said as there dangling by a rope was a player with a spear stuck in his chest

"TENTOMON!" Izzy shouted

"We'll help" Asuna said rushing

"Pull it out quickly!" Kirito shouted

"I don't think he can" Cody said

"Don't look Cody" Izzy said shielding the young boy

"SUPER SHOCKER!" Tentomon said blasting the rope. Only it was a second too late the player died and the sword landed on the ground

"No" Izzy gasped.

"Tentomon, find the winner icon" Kirito said "The only way to die in a safe zone is to be beaten in a duel" Kirito said making the bug digimon, the crowd and the digidestined look around.

"This is not a good sign" Gotsumon said

"No it isn't" Kirito said looking around.

"This is not happening" Cody said

"You okay Cody?" Armadillomon asked

"I'm not seeing a victory icon" Cody said making the group go wide eyed.

"EVERYONE, LOOK FOR THE WINNER'S ICON!" Kirito shouted making everyone look around

"NO ONE'S UP HERE" Asuna shouted.

"What is going on here?" Izzy asked himself.

* * *

"So how did he die?" Izzy asked

"I don't know, obviously he was in a duel, he got stabbed by that spear, had a noose wrapped around his neck and got kicked out of the window, leaving him to be both impaled and strangled, all the while the other duellist hid and waited until was over to move" Kirito theorized

"So what now?" Cody asked

"I don't know, I didn't see any winner's icon" Kirito said

"Neither did Tentomon" Izzy said

"But it has to have been a duel, there is no way people can be killed in a safe zone"  
"Unless...someone figured it out" Kirito said

"Listen, anybody who saw the event please come forward" Kirito requested as a young woman stepped forward

"I knwo this is difficult, but do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Asuna asked

"Not at all" the young woman said "My name is Yolko"

"Was it you who screamed before?" Izzy asked

"Yes it was" Yolko said "I knew him he's name was Caynz, the two of was were in the same guild. We came here tonight together to have dinner, only we were separated in the plaza district. I looked for him the I saw him hanging from that balcony" she said nearly ending up in tears

"Did you see anyone else up there with him?" Asuna asked soothing the poor girl

"I thought there was someone else up there for a second; but now I'm not too sure" Yolko said. Izzy looked up while squinting, something didn't feel right to him.

"And this person, was he familiar to you?" Izzy asked

"No, he wasn't"

"I know this may be hard, but can you remember. Could there be anyone with a particular reason to kill Caynz?" Kirito asked

"Uh-uh" Yolko said

* * *

"Thank you for walking me back" Yolko said to the team "Soory if its out of your way"

"No worries, however we would like to talk to you again if that's okay with you" Asuna said gently

"Okay" Yolko said closing the door to her hotel. Soon the group left

"So what's next?" Kirito asked

"Easy, we follow the only clue we have" Asuna said

"If we can find out where the spear came from, it might get us closer to the killer" Izzy said

"That means an appraisal skill is needed, do any of you have one?" Kirito asked

"No, I don't and I don't Izzy and Cody have one" Asuna said

"So where do we go?" Cody asked

"I know someone" Kirito asked shocking the others.

"So do I, we could go to Liz" Asuna said

"OR my guy, who may be closer" Kirito said

* * *

"Thanks man, come back any time"

"Hope to see you again"

"Agil and Candlemon?" Asuna asked

"Looks like you are still running suckers into the ground with those hard bargains of yours"  
"No way; Kirito Buy cheap, sell cheap is my motto I'm a business man you know that

"And you are also a digidestined" Izzy said

"We actually prefer Digital Guardian of Aincrad" Asuna said

"We do?" Agil and Kirito asked

"Yes we do" Asuna said

"Who's we?" Kirito asked

"Liz, Silicia and I" Asuna said

"Digidestined's the official title. Given to us by those who gave us the digivices and Digimon" Izzy said

"But that does sound cool" Cody admitted

"Anyway what can we do for you?" Candlemon asked

* * *

"So this killed someone in a safe zone?" Agil asked looking at the lance.

"Yeah, his HP hit zero but no one saw a winner's icon" Kirito said

"And it wasn't a sleep PK" Asuna said

"Those are a rarity luckily thanks to the Knightmon patrols" Agil said

"He was also with Yolko before it happened." Asuna said

"Not to mention this murder was planned out and it was elaborate" Kirito asked

"So can you tell what this thing is?" Izzy asked indicating the lance. Agil picked it up and did an appraisal on it, Candlemon looked over hsi shoulder.

"Interesting" the flame digimon said

"A player made this weapon" Agil said

"What, can you tell us who?" Izzy asked

"Grimlock...I've never heard that name before, and it is not a top ranking blacksmith's name" Agil said

"And as far as I can tell there is nothing special about this weapon. But maybe Wizardmon would be of more help" Candlemon said

"Does it have an item name?" Kirito asked

"You're going to love this: Guilty Thorn! It fits though right" Agil said

"Guilty Thorn huh" Kirito said picking up the weapon "Here goes nothing

"WHOA!" the others said

"What we need to know what it does" Kirito said

"Are you nuts?" Asuna asked "This thing has already killed one person"

"And quite frankly after that little stunt Davis pulled we don't need another Digidestined doing something stupid and boneheaded!" Izzy said

"Here Candlemon, take it" Asuna said handing the spear to the candle digimon

"Of course Asuna" Candlemon said

* * *

The next day the group met Yolko at the restaurant to ask her some more questions. This time the Digimon were with them.

"So Yolko, we were wonder if you've heard of Grimlock?" Asuna asked

"Yes, until a few months ago we were guild mates. Alomg with Caynz

"Listen, I know this may be thought for you to hear, but we took that spear to an appraiser. It was called Guilty Thorn and after having it deeply looked over we found the maker's name: Grimlock" Izzy said

"Can you think of any reasons why Grimlock would do this?" Kirito asked.

"Yes I can, in fact I should have told you this Yesterday. It's just I couldn't, it's something not easily I'll forget. But now I have no choice, I should have told you of my guild's destruction" Yolko said

"Take your time" Asuna said

"When we formed the guild we chose the name 'Golden Apple'. Six months ago we fought and killed a rare monster which dropped a ring which boosted a player's agility by 20. Some of us wanted to keep it, but others wanted to sell it and split the profits. In the end we could decided and so we voted on what to do, the result was 5-3 on seeling it. Griselda; our leader took the ring to a large town and stayed overnight to sell it to a broker. We waited and waited for her until our worse fear was realised and Griselda was dead, To this very day we do not know the cause of death" Yolko explained

"Nobody would leave a safe zone with a rare item like that, it would be too risky, You think it was a Sleep PK, or a Digimon attack?" Kirito asked

"Sleep PKing's a new method and plus we would have heard of it if it was a Digimon attack" Asuna said

"You're right, But she wasn't a random victim. No the killer knew she had that ring. It had to have been someone she knew" Kirito said

"You're not suggesting?" Cody asked

"That's right"

"The killer was one of the seven members that stayed behind" Yolko gasped

* * *

"We have the suspects, but we have to figure out who didn't want to sell the ring" Kirito said

I don't think the killer would have waited until after Griselda sold the ring. She was murdered before the transaction" Asuna said

"Most likely, now Yolko tell us about Grimlock" Izzy said

"Grimlock was Griselda husband, in game and IRL, Griselda was a powerful swordswoman, she was beautiful and smart. Grimlock was kind and I can't remember anytime he wasn't smiling. They were a great couple getting along as husband and wife. If Girmlock really is the one who murdered Caynz yesterday then he probably has in for the other members of the guild who didn't want to sell the ring. Caynz and I were two of the three who wanted to keep the ring

"Who was the third?" Kirito asked

"A tank named Schmitt, And last I heard he was a part of the Holy Dragon Alliance" Yolko said

"Schmitt, I've heard that name before" Kirito said

"He's the leader for the Holy Dragon Alliance's defence unit" Asuna said "And he is a exceptional lancer"

"Oh yeah him" Kirito said

"You know him?" Yolko asked

"We've ran into him during boss fight" Kirito said

"I need to talk to him, I need to see him. If he's on the frontlines he probably hasn't heard about the murder" Yolko said

"I know Kari and Sora are on the frontlines today" Izzy said

"I've got it Izzy" Cody said sending an email

"And in the meantime we should get Yolko back to her inn.

"I agree, Yolko you should stay there until we come back. Izzy and Cody will be there with you" Asuna said

"Why us?" Izzy asked

"Just do, okay. Don't go anywhere until we get back okay" Asuna said

"Okay" Yolko said

* * *

"So how do you think the murder in a safe zone?" Asuna asked holding Kittymon while walking down an alley.

"I can see three ways of it happening. Right off the bat is a legit duel win, the next would be somebody taking advantage of a glitch cause by multiple killing blows" Kirito said

"I can see that one happening, and the third?" Asuna asked nervously

"By using a way to bypass the safe zone's protection, a item or skill." Kirito said

"Which is impossible when you think about it" Gotsumon said

"What do you mean?" Kittymon asked

"Because it would be unfair. I kind of hate admitting this but it's true the rules of SAO are basically fair for everyone playing the game. So there would be no way the game would allow a death in a safe zone. And neither would the Knightmon" Kirito said

"I see" asuna sighed

* * *

"So that's what killed Caynz?" Schmit asked as he shook his knee "And you are guys are sure about that spear and it really being Grimlock?"

"There's no doubt" Yolko said who was now wearing a cloak, the others were nervous.

"But why...why would he wait all this time to kill him unless he stole the ring?! Do you think that Grimlock killed Griselda and stole the ring, does he want us dead because we didn't want to sell that damn ring. Is that why he is after us now?" Schmitt asked freaking out and collapsing back into the chair he was sitting in

"Maybe Grimlock made it for someone else in the guild, and they're the one who killed Caynz or maybe...Griselda come back from the dead" Yolko said standing up in front of the window "TO GET HER REVENGE ON US!" Yolko majorly freaked out

"Um...say what now?" Gotsumon said

"A-A-A player can't kill inside of a safe zone, but a ghost could! I didn't sleep at all last night so I was awake thinking" Yolko started freaking out the humans.

" **It was everyone's fault, our whole guild was guilty and now there is blood on our hand. Our fate was sealed when that ring dropped! We shouldn't have voted, we should of just done what Grimlock said and do whatever Griselda ordered!** " she started freaking out unsettling Asuna and Kirito, while Schmitt looked ready to faint. "Grimlock is the only one that has any right to be her avenger!" she said sitting on the window

"You have to be freaking kidding me, why now, why after all of this time?" Schmitt trembled "Y-You can't be okay with this Yolko, HOW CAN YOU ACCEPT BEING KILLED OVER SOME STUPID VENDETTA!?" Schmitt shouted. Yolko went to speak, but she spotted and wide eyed. She stood up and stumbled around to reveal a knife in her back before she fell out the window

"NO!" Asuna shouted

"YOLKO" Kirito said as he ran to catch her, only he was too late and she shattered making the knife clatter to the ground. Scanning the area he found the knife thrower and was about to jump out the window. Asuna look shocked

"Stay here and keep an eye on him" Kirito said

"Wait Kirito!" Asuna said running for the window. She saw that he was already chasing the suspect on a parallel rooftop. Kirito was about to close in on the guy when the suspect pulled out a teleportation crystal

"Damn!" Kirito said as he threw some small knives to distract him, but they were blocked by the man's cloak. "Here is he going?" he asked as Kirito watched the man say something before teleporting away. He didn't hear what was said thanks to the bell in the area ringing "Shit!" he shouted.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" Asuna shouted as soon as Kirito got back with her sword drawn, standing next to a shivering Schmitt. "So what happened

"I lost him, he teleported somewhere. The system is suppose to protect player in the inns. I thought that if anywhere was safe for her it would be here" Kirito explain before punching the wall. "DAMMIT!"

"It's okay pal" Gotsumon said trying to cheer him up

"That robe was Griselda's. That was her ghost" Schmitt said

"Here we go" Gotsumon said

"She's come back for vengeance on us, think about only a ghost could kill in a safe zone" Schmitt said

"That wasn't a ghost someone is using the system to kill players. That only logical way to kill inside a safe zone" Kirito said gaining Asuna's attention.

* * *

Soon the pair had Izzy and Cody escort Schmitt back to his guild, after a while Asuna and Kirito were sitting in a square looking deep in thought

"I actually don't know what to think" she said looking up at the stars above. "Was that Griselda's ghost? After seeing two people die I'm starting to think its actually possible" this made Kirito side glance at her before sitting up

"It wasn't a ghost that I would my life on it" Kirito said "A ghost wouldn't need a teleport crystal, wait a minute teleport crystal"

"What is it?" Gotsumon said

"Nothing" Kirito said as he saw a parcel passed to him

"Here" Asuna said

"What, is that for me?" he asked

"Well I'm not showing it off, you going to take it or not?" Asuna asked

"Um, okay thank you" he said opening the parcel to reveal a sandwich containing a slab of pork, egg, small berries and flower petals

"You better dig in, the duration timer's almost up" Asuna said eating her own sandwich

"Oh right" Kirito said taking a bite of it. "This is delicious. where did you find the time to buy these

"I didn't" Asuna said

"What do you mean?" Kirito

"I had a feeling we wouldn't had time for lunch today so I made these and packed one for each of us, so hurry up and eat okay"

"Gotta hand to you as the second in command of the Knights of teh Blood Oath you rock! wait you made these" Kirito said

"I made it, Yes I can cook so what?" Asuna asked

"Well at least you have a potential second career, you could make a killing selling these" Kirito said making Asuna stomp the ground causing Kirito to lose his food. Luckily Gotsumon caught the meat in his mouth. Kirito collapsed on the floor

"Should have been eating instead of talking"

"You're right" Gotsumon said before swallowing "You crying?"

"Shh" Kirito said before "No way, that's right. THAT'S IT!" Kirito shouted before turning to Gotsumon "Digivolve"

"Right boss, **GOTSUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...MONOCHROMON** "

"What is it, what did you figure out" Asuna shouted out as Kirito mounted Monochromon.

"I was right, the game doesn't allow killing in a safe zone. There is no weapon or system exploit" Kirito said as he took off. "We have to hurry"

"Why, did you figure something right?" Asuna asked

"We didn't see a thing" Kirito said "We thought we did but it was something else"

"Huh?" Asuna and the Digimon said

* * *

 **Floor 19: Hill of the Cross**

"Griselda, The only way for me to be saved is if you forgive, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please forgive me Griselda. II swear I didn't know this was going to happen" Schmitt said while on his hands in knees in front of Griselda's gravestone. He was afraid, you can hear the shaking of his armour

"Oh really" echoed out across the barren trees. Schmitt heard something behind him which was a rabbit relieved Schmitt turned back to see the ghosts of Grimlock and Griselda "Oh really, tell me Schmitt. Tell me what you did. TELL ME NOW!" Griselda's ghost said brandishing Guilty Thorn

"Okay, okay on the day we would be selling the ring I open my pouch and found a crystal with a note attached, the note had instructions" Schmitt said

"Who gave you these items?" Grimlock's ghost asked

"Grimlock, you're dead too?" Schmitt asked

"Tell us who gave you the crystal and instructions?" Grimlock's ghost asked

"I-Idon't know, they just appeared. The note just said to bind the crystal to the room Griselda was in, so they could get in, and then I had to place the crystal in the guild's shared storage."

"Then what?" Grimlock's ghost asked

"I don't know all I did was what the note said, I didn't want her to die, You have to believe me. I didn't want anything to do with that!"

We recorded everything you said Schmitt" Griselda's ghost said lowering her hood to reveal it was Yolko. Grimlock's ghost was revealed to be Caynz.

* * *

"HOLD ON They're alive" Asuna asked as she hung on for dear life.

"Yep, both Caynz and Yolko are alive" Kirito said

"But they" Asuna said

"Inside a safe zone a player's HP doesn't deplete, but an item's durability does, like that sandwich" Kiriot said as he slowed Monochromon down

"Huh?" Kittymon asked

"That day when we saw Caynz with Guilty Thorn sticking out of his armour, it was draining the HP but the armour durability"

"But then his body wasn't disintegrated" Asuna said "it was

"Yep it was his armour and then when it broke he teleported out of there and got out of his armour which looks like a player's death animation

"Smart cookie" Monochromon commented

"And Yolko?" Asuna asked

"The dagger was in there the whole time. And to make sure we didn't see it she had her back to us all the time we were talking not once, she kept an eye on the durability level, once it hit zero she acted." Kirito said

"Who was that guy in the cloak who you chased." Asuna said

"Not Grimlock, I'm sure of that. Caynz and Yolko were in this together, Once they figured out that little method they used it to fake their deaths, getting everyone to think that they were killed in a safe zone was a theatrical and calculated twist" Kirito explained

"And everything they did was so they could draw the person her murdered Griselda out into the open and expose them. The only way they could be sure of was faking their own deaths and creating an illusionary Avengers

"So they pegged it on Schmitt?" Monochromon asked

"Yeah the probably have from the beginning. Is Yolko still on your friend's list" Kirito asked making Asuna check it out, pulling up Yolko's tab she saw a map.  
"She's on floor 19, looks like a small hill outside of town" Asuna said

"Then we need to hurry, because if that's where I think it is, Bakemon and Phantomon use that place for a hang out"

"Full speed Monochromon" Kirito said

"I'll contact Izzy and Cody" Asuna said

* * *

"You recorded me?" Schmitt asked shocked seeing Yolko holding a recording crystal. "So that how it is huh, you actually cared about what happen to Griselda after all."

"Of course we did, but you didn't betray out of hate did you" Caynz asked  
"I didn't hate her. Was I guilty about being paid for my part of it, sure. That rare weapon I purchase helped me into the Holy Dragon Alliance" Schmitt admitted so he was forced to the ground. Looking at his HP Gauge he saw a lightning icon. Paralysis?" he asked seeing the dagger in his should

"One down" a creepy voice said. Behind them were three roguish looking players.

"No...no way" Schmitt said before looking at them

"This is a big catch boss, a major play from the Holy Dragon Alliance" the first one chuckled

"Laughing Coffin...the murder's guild" Schmitt said afraid,

"So what should we play with these three?" the leader said

"Oh, oh, oh I know! Let's play the one where they have to kill each other, last man standing wins!" Creep said

"I know it's your favourite, but you killed the winner" the boss said

"HEY, oh great, way to spoil it, it's no fun if they know they're going to die" Creep sulked.

"Let's get started" the boss said as he raised his clever, only to hear foot stomps and a loud road.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Kirito shouted from the back of his partner.

"Looks like we got here just in team" Monochromon said

"A digimon?" the boss said

"We can't fight that!" Creep said

"And I've got an assault team coming" Kirito said "so you guys going to fight them, or back off?'

"Tch" the third member said

"Fine" the boss said as the put back their weapons. "Come on" before leaving

* * *

"Nice to see you again Yoklo, and alive as well. Plus this must be Caynz"

"I know this will be hard to believe, but after all this, we would have told you the truth" Yolko said after Kirito helped her back up from the ground. "I am sorry you had to trick you"

"Kirito thank you" Schmitt said "But how did you know we were about to be attacked by those guys"

"We didn't, we were worried something else would have attacked, ghost digimon are known to haunt this area" Monochromon said

"Plus I was acting on a hunch is all, but I want you guys to level with me, you two had Grimlock make the knife and spear didn't you?" Kirito asked

"Yes we did, but all he wanted was Griselda to rest in peace, so he was against the plan all along" Yolko said

"He did forge us the weapons, only after we begged him on our knees." Caynz said

"He had a different reason, he was worried that the false PK deaths in the safe zone would cause a lot of attention, which meant people would be searching for answers; which was something he didn't want to happen" Kirito explained.

"What?" Yolko asked

"We figured it out a while ago.

* * *

 _ **flashback**_

 _We ended up playing into their hands didn't we?" Asuna asked as they stopped at a nearby inn so Monochromon could get some strength back._

 _"yeah we did" Kirito said "But I don't mind"_

 _"me neither" Asuna said "If you were a part of Golden Apple what would you have done with the ring?" she asked sipping her tea_

 _"I have no clue, I'm a solo agent of a guild so I don't have to deal with that, just check in every now and again" Kirito said_

 _"In my guild if we get a drop from a final kill we keep" Asuna said. Those are the rule we play by, you know how in SAO if someone gets a drop item no one else knows unless the item id reported. Our way makes sure no one person can hoard things thanks to us planning it out ahead of time" Asuna explained "Also our guild's rules gives marriage real meaning in here. If your married in here you have to share the items, if you can easily hide things. but you know when you're married you can't hide it anymore. I think sharing with your spouse is pragmatic and romantic" Asuna said_

 _"Hey, so how many time have you been married?" Kirito asked as the food was brought out, once the waitress left Asuna aimed a fork at Kirito's face. "That is not what I meant or how it was to come out, you were talking about how romantic and plastic Marriage is"  
"I said Pragmatic moron" Asuna said kicking Kirito in the shin "It means practical, my goodness" she huffed_

 _"You think its practical?" Kirito asked_

 _"Yes I if you're married nothing can be hidden and its all out in the open because of you know common storage_

 _"Common storage huh" he asked himself. "What would you do if your spouse suddenly died what would happen to their items?"_

 _"If you're talking about Griselda and Grimlock, then if one of them died" Asuna started_

 _"Then the items would go to the surviving spouse correct?"_

 _"That means if everything would go to Grimlock..including the ring" Asuna said_

 _"Which would be in Grimlock's storage. Not the killer's so basically it was there the whole time" Kirito said_

 _"So the ring wasn't stolen?" Asuna asked_

 _"No it was stolen, Grimlock stole it the minute he put his plan into action" Kirito said_

* * *

 **Floor 19, present**

"Grimlock?" Schmitt asked "So it was Grimlock all along, those were his instructions, so that means he killed Griselda"

I doubt he killed her, though I'm pretty sure he found a red player to do it for him" Kirito said looking out at the tree

"Kirito" Monochromon said looking nervous

"No" Yolko said sinking to the ground "but the if he did have her murdered then why did he agree to help us?"

"Most likely because you explained to him your plan in detail, so he could use your plan to cover it up" Kirito said "all he would have to do is wait for the three of you to gather and you would be sitting ducks"

"So that's why Laughing Coffin was here. He hired them" Schmitt realised. Soon footsteps were heard.

"And I guess they were the same ones who murdered Griselda" Kirito said

"I found him" Asuna said leading Grimlock out into the open.

"If you want to know ask him yourself" Kirito glared at the villain

* * *

"Hello, long time no see my comrades" Grimlock said

"I was expecting someone tougher and dumber, but this guy" Monochromon said

"I can't, did you...did you really plan this, HOW COULD YOU!" Yolko started to cry "WHY! Why did you kill her, for money, was it so important to have money that you would kill your own wife for it?"  
"You think I did this for money? No, no I had to do it" Grimlock said

"What?" they all gasped.

"No matter what would happen I had to murder her while we were still here" Grimlock said

"Evil villain monologue in 3...2...1" Monochromon said rolling his eyes

"I had to kill her because she was my wife in the real world, she was the perfect wife, so pretty, so submissive also we never had a fight. But once we got stuck in here, I was the one who was afraid and she looked much happier here, THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD'VE DONE ABOUT IT!" Grimlock started to rant remembering when he was stuck in the in nursing a bottle of whiskey while his wife was on the front lines "She had change, the Yuko I loved was gone and in her place was Griselda. But then I realised if I couldn't have Yuko in person then I would settle for her memory" Grimlock said

"You sick bastard" Asuna growled.

"That's why you did, that's the reason you killed her?" Kirito asked

"It's enough reason, someday you'll understand. Trust when you've found love you'll do anything to keep it"

"You're wrong Grimlock" Asuna said "You've got it all wrong, you didn't love her. You stopped loving her when you became selfish and possessive!" she barked making Grimlock collapse. Standing up Schmitt and Caynz took custody of Grimlock

"Kirito, we appreciate the help, but from here on out its our problem" Caynz said about to leave

"Not yet it's not LOOK" Monochromon said as dozens of Ghost Digimon appeared "Bakemon!"

"Bakemon?" Yolko asked

"A champion Level Ghost digimon who is born from a fiendish computer virus, they attack with Zombie Claw" Monochromon said

"So what are we waiting for?" Kirito asked

* * *

Monochromon charged straight in with his horn lowered. He stabbed a few of them making the fly away, turning around he bucked a Bakemon away from Asuna who was busy with another one

"thanks" she said

"My turn!" Kittymon said as a bright light encompassed her

"KITTYMON DIGIVOLVE TO...SNOWGATOMON!"

"Alright time to go at it"

"Cat's SNOWBALL" Snowgatomon said throwing a massive snowball, burying five of them

"ELECTRO SHOCKER" a large insect Digimon said as he landed and swatted away several more Bakemon

"GOLD RUSH!" an armoured insect firing off five drills forcing the Bakemon to go flying back. One of them caught it in the mouth. Suddenly two people dropped off the large insect a

"Izzy, Cody" Asuna said stabbing another ghost

"Sub Zero Swipe" SnowGatomon said "About time you guys showed up"

"Hey we were busy" Izzy said drawing his axe while Cody pulled out his staff and started to attack the ghost.

"Where are they all coming from?" Kirito asked as he help Cody fight them off

"Graceful Blade" a voice said as a multicolour destroyed most of them.

"Okay that was interesting" Kabuterimon said

"I've never seen an attack like that before" Digimon said

"Sorry for the surprise" a voice said as a digimon covered in deep green and white colour armour appeared.

"And you are"

"BladeAmazonmon" she said before leaving

"Thank you for your help" Caynza said leaving. Yolko stopped and happily bowed.

* * *

"Well case closed" Kirito said stretching while Gotsumon dozed off with the other digimon

"Hey" Asuna said

"What is it?"

Say it was you, and you got married but later discover another side to her, how would you feel"

"I would be lucky, I mean when you marry someone that means you already like what you know about them, and if they have another side and you feel in love with that side too, then wouldn't that be awesome"

"Good answer" Izzy and Cody said

"Anyway I'm hungry and since we didn't finish dinner last night"

"Oh yeah we didn't" Kirito said

"Well back to work tomorrow" Asuna said

"I agree" Izzy said walking off. Kirito stopped Asuna and indicated back to her

"Now what?" Asuna asked, for there standing by the tree was Griselda's ghost smiling before she left turning into Bladeamazonmon

"There's something you don't see everyday" Cody remarked

"Hey Kirito, I know we already work together but did you want to add me as a friend" Asunq asked "I mean it would stupid not too"

"But I'm a solo player Guild Agent" Kirito said

"No you're actually a part of our guild and no longer a solo player" Izzy said

"Okay, I'll add her. Besides I need to make more friends while I'm here" Kirito said

"Good now let's find a good restaurant to eat at"

"why not head back to our guild, Matt's already an S-Class chef" Izzy said as the group walked off.

"Sure" Kirito said

"Why not" Asuna smiled.

Next Time: Miraculous

* * *

 **So happy new year guys, sorry for the late update, but to make for that here is a double episode combining SAO 5 &6 together in one chapter. But I'll try and update quicker next time because the next one is one I've bee looking forward to writing**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
